Russia in the House MD
by Wednesday1990
Summary: Russia is in Princeton for a world meeting, and he collapses in front of Wilson. Sounds like a case for Dr. House! No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Behold, the beginning of my story, there is some America bashing (don't be offended, I am an American, but I'm also from NY so...I reserve the right to be an asshole to the rest of the country =P Especially New Jersey LOL nah, just kidding..., but not about NJ, seriously)_

_Beware, there is plenty of Russia angst; country biology speculation; much love for Russia; and other fuck upedness_

-0-0-0-0-0-0

The nation of Russia was currently walking around downtown Princeton looking a little odd with his long and heavy looking overcoat with his signature scarf fluttering in the muggy March wind. For some reason the capitalist, burger-eating pig had decided not to hold the world conference in his capital, like any normal nation would, or even in New York City where the UN headquarters was located, but in Princeton, New Jersey.

The stupid pig wanted to show off the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital that boasted an admittedly impressive track record with diagnosing strange medical maladies as well as implementing many ground breaking medical pratices. It was obvious that America simply wanted to show that his country could accomplish something other than breaking records in obesity and stupidity. However, it would have been nice if he could somehow accomplish this without it being at the expense of his fellow nations. Unfortunately, the city was more college oriented than tourist oriented which meant that it was difficult for everyone to find an affordable hotel (since everything in America was overpriced anyway.)

Russia grumbled a bit more to himself, thus scaring some of the locals around him a bit as well, and buried the lower half of his face deeper into his scarf. Russia's dark mood lightened a little when he spotted a little park and he decided that it would be more relaxing to watch the cute ducks swimming in the pond than for him to rile himself up over stupid things that were impossible to change (aka America...and Belarus too).

Russia calmly sat down on one of the benches near the edge of the pond and the tension that he had been carrying with him all day drifted away.

"Ahhh~ I wish it could be more like this back home~" Russia said mournfully as he thought of his winter plagued lands that were still frozen solid, even in March. Unfortunately for the slavic nation, as well as any nation that was close enough to the poles, the temperature of his lands directly effected the temperature of his physical body, hence his heavy winter clothing.

This was another reason Russia was resentful towards America. Even though he had territory in the artic he was uneffected by this unfortunate side effect since the extreme high and low temperatures of America's own land seemed to negate themselves leaving the pig with a normal body temperature. And it seemed Russia was the only artic nation that minded. Russia thought sadly about the nordic nations and America's invisible yet generally cheerful brother. Why was he the only one that had such a problem with winter and everything that applied to it? Russia shuddered as he felt a familiar squeezing in his own chest. Why him?

A hand suddenly dropped down onto his shoulder and it startled Russia slightly out of his increasingly upsetting internal thoughts. Russia's eyes shut in pain when he felt the pain in his chest return again.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the voice Russia assumed was attached to the hand still on his shoulder. Russia opened his eyes to look at the foolish American that dared talk to him.

His large violet eyes peered into the smaller brown ones of a handsome man that looked to be in his mid- to late thirties and he owned a rather impressive set of eyebrows although nothing NEARLY as bad as England's. The man looked as if he had been out for a jog due to his sweatsuit that he was currently wearing that had "McGill" stitched onto the front. Russia's brow wrinkled slightly as he pondered that. Wasn't McGill a canadian university? Maybe this man was canadian...it was rather hard to tell the difference.

Russia was startled again when the man shook his shoulder again and he realized that the man had been talking to him the entire time. He then started to tug on his scarf.

"-really, are you okay? Maybe you're overheated, I mean it has to be over 70 degrees out today, you're going to give yourself heatstroke," the mysterious man continued to tug on his clothing, but the large nation growled and grabbed the offending hand before he could do anything else.

"Stop," the Russian told the annoying jogger threateningly. He shuddered again as he felt another wave of pain.

"Hey, calm down, I'm a doctor," the man proclaimed. "My name is Dr. James Wilson, and you really aren't looking good. What's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Nyet," he insisted although his grip was tightening on the doctor's wrist as the pain in his chest sharpened exponentially. The Russian released the man's wrist to clutch at the fabric above his heart. Russia was startled when the area was slightly wet and he pulled his hand away to see that his fingers were painted a bright red. The doctor above him gasped as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

The last thing that Russia heard before he passed out was that the doctor was sending him to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Well, shit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yay! First chapter! I hoped that you liked this one and for those of you who aren't as obsessive about Russia as me, his "medical condition" is kind of linked to how his heart just falls out sometimes. Just check the Hetalia Wikia~ This'll give House something to think over, eh? Oh, and lame title is lame. Sorry about that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Word of warning: I'll be using the old set of ducklings because I like them more. Sorry, if that may offend you, but it's true._

_Also, in my head canon, Russia is only about 20-ish since Russia was only kind of founded in the 1000's, so I imagine that would make him even younger than Italy (HRE had been in love with him since the 900's) and since Italy and Germany are around that age, that's where I'll put his age._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The doctor known as Dr. Gregory House MD was doing what he was best known for at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Throwing his oversized red tennis ball at the wall with his cane and snarking the life out of his boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy. His underlings in the adjoining room sighed.

"So what do you think he's being yelled at for now?" Dr. Chase piped in as he erased something from his medical crossword puzzle. Dr. Foreman, whose head was currently resting along the base of his hand as he looked through some paperwork, looked up and raised an eyebrow at his Australian co-worker.

"What makes you think I want to guess? Either Cuddy is trying to pass another case off on him, which he'll probably reject, or she's telling him to do his clinic hours, which he definitely won't do. Either way, nothing is going to change today, so just do your crossword," Foreman said dryly. Chase sighed and did just that as the other underling in the room, who was currently checking their boss' e-mail, gave a light chuckle.

Meanwhile in House's office, everything that Foreman had guessed was basically true. Cuddy had already presented House with several cases, all of which were promptly rejected, and she was currently on the losing side on the battle of clinic hours. Just as Cuddy was about to start bargaining with her most uncooperative and yet undeniably her most brilliant doctor, a frazzled looking James Wilson burst into the room. House even stopped toying with his tennis ball to look questioningly at his best, and only, friend.

Wilson was a lot less well-groomed than he usually preferred to be which meant something big had happened.

"What happened?" House asked the oncologist with his brow furrowed as he placed his much loved ball back onto it's place on his desk.

"Wilson!" Cuddy exclaimed. "You're supposed to be off today. Did something happen?" House rolled his eyes at her when she repeated what he had just asked. Cuddy glared at him.

"House," Wilson began. "You've gotta- you won't believe-" Wilson gestured wildly with his hands. House and Cuddy's confusion only visibly increased.

Wilson finally stopped rambling and managed to start telling House and Cuddy about how he had started his day off with a jog in the park. He had also come across the strangest man (almost a boy) he had ever encountered.

First, he had been dressed as if he was in the middle of Siberia and looked as if he had been in serious pain. Wilson had walked over to him and had tried to get his attention several times, but the man's, who seemed to be Russian, attention kept slipping away from him. Wilson assumed that the he was suffering from some kind of heat stroke or heat exhaustion, but when he went to go help him the man had practically squeezed his arm off (Wilson showed them the dark purple, finger shaped bruises that had already formed on his wrist).

After that the man seemed to have had another attack and he had released him to grip his coat on the area above his heart. When he had pulled his hand away, it had been covered with blood and Wilson had immediately called an ambulance. The man had even passed out before he could finish making the call.

"It was the weirdest thing too," Wilson said. "When I opened up his coat I expected him to be practically drenched in sweat, but he was cold. Freezing almost. And the wound on his chest...it was almost like his heart was trying to push itself OUT." House gave him a strange look.

"Out?" he said. "What do you mean 'out'?"

"The ribs were pushing outwards through the skin and I don't know, just...out." Wilson made a gesture with his hand and his chest to emphasize what he meant. Cuddy took this moment to speak since House was in a daze of stunned incredulity.

"Were you able to find any identification on him? Maybe a cell phone with a contact?" Cuddy questioned.

"Yeah," Wilson confirmed as he reached into his pockets. "But it's in Russian and I can't read Cyrillic. One of the paramedic's could read his name though. Ivan Braginski." Wilson handed House the wallet.

"Ivan Braginski. Age: 20. Height: about 6'3''. Hair: Blonde. And his eyes..." House squinted at the picture. "...they're purple? That's unusual..." Cuddy raised an eyebrow at her top diagnostician.

"You can read Russian? That's unusual." Although she really shouldn't be surprised anymore. House shrugged.

"It was a rebellious phase. My dad was in the military, we were still in the cold war..." House let them put the pieces together. Wilson was more eager to find out about the mystery patient.

"What else is in there?" Wilson asked. House pulled out a couple more things.

"It looks like he's one of those people that are involved with that huge world meeting that's here this week," House said as he looked at the pass card. "Wonder what asshole came up with that bright idea."

Wilson and Cuddy sighed as they thought of all the traffic jams that had been occurring since the whole event had started up. Not to mention they still had to endure a whole week of it.

"Where is he now?" House asked.

"They have him in a room already," Wilson said. "They gave him some morphine and when they found out how cold he was they piled a bunch of heating blankets on him. I said that you'd take the case..." Wilson looked at his friend expectantly. He knew that House wouldn't be able to resist this.

House looked up at his friend and smirked.

"Hell yeah, I'm taking it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_End scene one. Not bad, eh? Even I'm kind of excited to see what happens next... although I'd have to write more in order to do that. Guess I'll be busy._


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase jumped in their seats as they were startled by the loud bang of their boss' door suddenly opening. House quickly hobbled into the room and slapped three files onto the table.

"New patient," House informed them as they all moved to grab a file.

"Russian man of 20 years is found by our favorite oncologist in enough layers to make someone sweat during Siberian winter. Although apparently his body temperature was way below normal and, oh yeah, his heart was attempting to push itself out of its chest cavity. Go!" House said dramatically as he wrote "altered body temperature" on the board along with a little illustration of an anatomically incorrect heart falling out of a stick figure's chest. His minions gaped at him in shock, forgetting for a moment to read the files that the EMT's had written in the emergency room.

"What?" Foreman managed to spit out as he gave his mentor a look of utter disbelief.

"You heard me," House smirked. "Out" He mockingly made the same hand gestures that Wilson had used even though he wasn't in the area to be mocked.

"That's not possible," Cameron said, her tone a little dazed as she tried to imagine a heart pushing itself out of someone's chest.

"Apparently, it is," House informed her as he sat on his stool by the kitchenette and pulled out a lollipop. He took off the wrapper and paused before putting it in his mouth, he looked at them expectantly. "Soooo?"

"Ah, heart transplant rejection?" Chase suggested. Foreman and Cameron turned their heads to stare at their fellow doctor in disbelief, causing the Aussie to widen his eyes and shrug his shoulders in a kind of 'what?' gesture.

"I think this would be less of a puzzle if there was a giant scar in the middle of his chest indicating that he had recently gotten his chest ripped open and his heart replaced, but good try," House shot the first suggestion out of the water.

"First of all, I don't even know why I'm going along with this, but IF someone's heart was going to push itself out of it's body, it would have to be because the body was rejecting it. And in what other situation would a perfectly good heart get rejected out of the body?" Foreman said exasperatedly.

"Obviously," House began as he pulled his lolly out of his mouth. "This isn't a perfectly good heart."

Cameron began flipping through the last few pages in the emergency room's report.

"Where's his family history?" She asked, not bothering to delve into the 'this can't possibly be real' argument. Ultimately it would get them nowhere, whether it was real or not.

"God, woman," House exclaimed. "The man's heart is falling out and you expect him to spit out his family history dating back to his great-grandparents?" The ducklings rolled their eyes.

"Forget his family history, what about his medical history?" Foreman asked as he went back to flipping through the file.

"We don't even know if he speaks English yet," House admitted. "Right now he's being pumped full of morphine, buried under a pile of heating blankets. Lucky bastard."

"Well, I don't think we'll find anything in his family history," Chase began. "I'm pretty sure that if something had happened like this before, the medical community would have heard about it."

"Did you not just hear me say that he was Russian? As in, he's from Russia?" House asked. "God, even his name is pure Russian. Ivan Braginski. It doesn't get more Commie then that." Foreman gave him a disgusted glare.

"So what? What the hell does his nationality have to do with this?" Foreman asked.

"Haven't you heard of a little thing called the USSR? The Iron Curtain? The Cold War? If something like this had happened before, in Russia, what makes you think that we would have heard about it?" Foreman visibly calmed at this although he stilled looked agitated.

"Well, I still don't think we're going to get anywhere until we talk with him," Cameron interjected before Foreman and House could find another reason to start snarking at each other.

"Good idea," House said as he leapt to his feet. "Who here knows Russian?" All he got was blank stares.

"Ooookay, Chase!" Chase jumped in his seat at being singled out.

"You're foreign right? You already have something in common with him, go bond and pry the information out of him, including whether or not he's got any family we can get in touch with. Thing 1 and Thing 2" House pointed to Cameron and Foreman, respectively, with his cane. "You guys start draining his blood and test for everything you can think of, autoimmune, drugs, toxins, and while you're at it, sign the big guy up for an MRI. I want to see what's going on in his chest and his head."

"His head? Why do you want to see his head?" Foreman questioned as he began to gather his things together.

"Although you guys completely ignored it, I want to see what's up with his temperature problem. Everything traces back to the brain. I doubt two completely weird syptoms happening simultaneously are just coincidence." House hobbled toward the door.

"And where will you be?" Chase asked.

"I'll be with Wilson. I want to know what else he saw when he found him. Apparently our Ruski is involved with that World conference that's going on." House grinned when they groaned, they were probably thinking of their own traffic problems.

"I'll call up their HQ and see if I can get a little information out of them if our patient turns out to be a crappy source of info. Now get moving!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_So? Hate? Love? Let me know~_

_Oh and for those of you who are interested in the comic strip where Russia's heart falls out, you can find it here (you know the drill, just take out the spaces): _

ht tp:/ www. mangafox. com/manga/axis_powers_hetalia/v01 /c004/2 .html

_I was so excited when I found it. Russia's so adorable! I feel so bad for him, the Allies are such douchebags here._


	4. Chapter 4

_I love Russia~ He's so cute~! He's so cute~! I love him to bits, he's so cute~! You have no idea how much I adore his character. Any place that he shows up in the Hetalia comics/anime, I'm always spazzing because my mind just can't handle how freakin' cute he is. He's got the same cuteness level as chibitalia in my mind, and that's cute enough to make your brain overload and break down. I hope my enthusiam is able to be seen in this chapter~  
Gaaahaahahahahah! He's SO CUTE! :3_  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Russia groaned slightly as he slowly floated back into consciousness. Why did his head feel so fuzzy? And why did he feel so warm? Russia sighed with happiness when he realized that although his head was feeling a little fuzzy, he was the most comfortable he'd been in a very long time. Where was he anyway? Probably with Lithuania if he was this happy! Russia blushed and smiled. Russia realized he was probably dreaming now, but it was so nice he couldn't really help it.

However, when Russia heard the opening of a sliding door, he frowned and opened his eyes. Who would be...? Russia squinted as the world was brought back into focus and he stiffened when he realized he was in a room he did not recognize and that there were three people whispering by the opening of a set of glass doors.

Russia's eyes widened when his memory finally managed to catch up with him. That man, the doctor! Russia groaned in his head when he realized that his heart probably tried to escape again and unfortunately it had happened in front of one of America's citizens. One that was also a doctor. That made him one of the most annoying people on earth, in Russia's mind. The other nations knew about his little body quirk and they knew to ignore it, but now Russia was in trouble. He couldn't exactly say 'oh, it just pops out on me sometimes, nothing to worry about!' this time. Not only was he in the presence of doctors, but they were GOOD doctors, if America's bragging was anything to go by.

One of the doctors, the blonde one, turned to him and smiled when he saw that he was awake. Russia's eyes narrowed slightly with suspiscion. What were they planning? The blonde one grabbed a folding chair that had been leaning against a wall and set it down next to Russia's bedside. The other two made themselves busy with some things on a cart, although they were giving the the large nation and the blonde doctor looks from the corners of their eyes.

"Ivan? Ivan Braginski?" the blonde asked tentatively. Russia shifted his eyes from the other two doctors to the one next to him and gave him a slight nod. The blonde smiled again. He was getting tired of that.

"Um, privyet!" he said suddenly as he looked down at his clipboard. "Ja - Dоktоr, um, Меnja zovut Robert Chase-errr..."

Russia winced as heard his beautiful language being butchered. Apparently this one wasn't American. If Russia had to take a guess he would say that he was Austrailian, but the man's accent was shifting quite a bit as he tried, badly, to talk to him in Russian. The larger blonde sighed and shifted his body into a position that was more upright. Chase looked worried when he realized what he was trying to do and he attempted to push him back down.

"Stop," Russia said, his tone clearly expressing his annoyance. Chase jumped slightly at this and sat back down in his chair as it became clear that their patient wasn't going to hurt himself.

"You can speak English?" Chase asked hopefully. Russia sighed again, why did he feel so exhausted? This wasn't like him...

"Yes," Russia said dryly, giving the man an equally dry look. "Much better than you can speak Russian, at the very least."

Russia's accent was practically non-existent, due more to the number of years he had been using the language than any dedication he had to learning it.

"Oh, well..." the Austrailian, which was now very obvious, muttered before he coughed and turned his attention back to his clipboard.

"You're in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital at the moment. You were found by one of our doctors this morning after you passed out in a nearby park and you were rushed to the emergency room. Do you remember any of this?"

Russia's eyes squinted in concentration as he called upon his memory to remake the day's morning.

"Yes, the doctor? His name is Dr. Wilson, da?" Russia looked at the blonde for confirmation. Chase nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, the EMT's and Dr. Wilson say that you were in great pain and that you were bleeding from an opening in your chest. You're also suffering from a dramatic decrease in body temperature, that's why we've got so many heating blankets on you." He pointed at the large mound of cloth that was almost smothering the nation. Russia looked down and realized that was why he felt so warm. He didn't really mind that, but what he did mind was the flimsy hospital gown that someone had put on him. Russia blushed when he realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Where are my clothes?" Russia asked.

"They probably had blood on them," Chase replied. "The hospital's probably cleaning them for you, but anything that was clean was probably put into one of these cabinets."

Chase got up and went to the other side of his bed to open up some of the cabinets that were lined up along the wall.

"Aha! Here we go," Chase exclaimed as he pulled out a pair of boots and a pile of clothes. "It looks like they just took your shirt and your jacket. The rest of your stuff looks fine."

"Um," Russia began, looking shy. The three doctors were kind of dumbfounded to see such a large looking man look so childish, although surprisingly it fit him. "Is-is my scarf there?"

Chase blinked and looked down at the pile of clothes again. He saw some beige fringe peeking out from the bottom.

"Yeah, is this it?" Chase pulled the long scarf out for him to see. Russia beamed and he nodded happily.

"Da!"

Russia pulled an arm out to the surface and Chase placed it in the outstretched hand. Russia hummed cheerfully as he wrapped it around his neck and sighed in contentment. He felt a lot more comfortable now. Between the painkillers, the warmth, and his reunion with his scarf, the hospital was looking like a better place to spend his week than at the world meeting which was sure to be hell.

Chase shook his head and sat back down in the folding chair. It looked like Cameron and Foreman were done with their prepping and were just waiting for him to finish (or begin, really) questioning their newest patient.

"Alright," Chase started as he grabbed his clipboard again. "So, Ivan, we need some information on your medical history and also on your family's medical history. Anything can be helpful so please be honest with us."

Ivan narrowed his eyes when this new topic began. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to stay here, but it looked like he would have to play along for now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_I'm sorry that this is such a lame update and that nothing really happened, but I have to do some research on hospital procedures so that the authenticity stays intact. I'm obsessed with authenticity, you guys have no idea. It kind of annoys me that I can't seem to get Chase's voice down very well now that I think about it, but what can you do?  
Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update again soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Long author notes are long._

_Ah, if you think Russia's being a little OOC, he *is* canonly bashful about his weight (although I really don't think he looks fat, is that just me?) I gave him a weight that was about average for his height/body structure. I also fudged with his height a little since seriously Himaruya? The tallest the nations get are 6'0''? And that's supposed to be intimidating or something? But anyway, I digress..._

_Also, as for Chase, doesn't he usually act more friendly to the younger patients? Plus Russia IS only 20 and he does act rather childishly..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Alright, Mr. Braginski, I'll tell you the information that we already have," Chase began as he flipped through the Russian's file.

"Your name is Ivan Braginski, you're 20 years old and your is height about 6'3'', can you tell me how much you weigh?" Ivan blushed as he thought of his big-bonedness.

"In pounds?" Ivan asked rhetorically as he looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully as he mildly cursed the American nation for being so goddamned stubborn about not switching to the metric system. It was nothing but a nuisance for the rest of them.

"Um, about 210 lbs." Russia's blush deepened as he fidgeted with the ends of his scarf. Chase lips quirked as he saw the uncertainty in the younger man. A man of his size must have been teased a lot as a child.

"That's a good weight for someone your size," Chase remarked in an absent minded manner, although he was secretly pleased when Ivan looked startled for a bit and then blushed happily, a tentative smile on his lips.

"The emergency room filled out the major health problem part of the form..." Chase muttered. Russia looked at the Austrailian questioningly.

"What is my major health problem?" Russia asked, he sort of already knew what they thought it was, but he figured he might as well check. Chase just looked kind of flabbergasted before he coughed into his hand a little to hide some of his embarrassment.

"Uh, well, like we mentioned, your internal body temperature is not functioning the way that it should, hence the heating blankets. And also, when Dr. Wilson found you, your heart was...um..." Chase made a vague hand gesture.

"Trying to come out," he finished lamely. Russia nodded and stared off thoughtfully. Well, at least it wasn't anything he wasn't expecting. How would he get out of this mess without causing a commotion though? He really needed to call his boss...

Meanwhile, the three doctors exchanged incredulous looks. They were kind of expecting a bigger reaction, but the Russian man seemed to take it in good stride. Maybe he was in shock?

Chase coughed into his hand again as he decided to move on.

"Right then, that's all we have on you besides the fact that your involved with the world meeting being hosted in Princeton, right?" Russia nodded.

"What exactly do you do?" the Austrailian asked curiously.

"Ahh, I'm something of a representative for my country in world affairs and I'm also a part-time aide to our president," Russia supplied cheerfully.

Chase felt like choking when he realized what an important government employee they had here. It would probably be a good idea NOT to screw up with this one. Needless to say, Cameron and Foreman's thoughts were nearly identical to their colleagues.

"Er, right," Chase said as he moved onto the next page after jotting down what their patient had told them.

"On that note, would you care to tell us about your living arrangements, marital status, or whether or not you have any children?" Chase asked as he recited the words from the page in front of him. Russia blinked at the questions. Why did they need to know stuff like that? Whatever, he'd humour the mortals.

"I live alone in Moscow, I've never been married, and I don't have any children." Chase jotted this down as well.

"Can you tell us, in detail, the extent of your drug usage? This would include tobacco, alcohol, over-the-counter medication, as well as recreational drug use."

"I don't smoke or use recreational drugs, but I drink a lot." Russia's mind began to wander happily when he thought of his beloved vodka. Chase's eyebrows shot up.

"The only medication that I use is asprin and cough syrup, when I'm sick."

"Okay, however, about the alcohol...when you say 'a lot' would you describe yourself as a heavy-drinker?" Russia looked at the man in confusion.

"What's a 'heavy drinker'?" he asked curiously.

"Heavy drinking, for a male, would be the consumption of more than two drinks per day on average," Chase informed him. Russia didn't even need to think about this one.

"Da, I guess I am then." Vodka~...Would he able to get any here?

"Right," Chase just prepared himself for the continued strange behavior of this patient. He was getting desensitized to the oddness of the whole thing already, although that had come with much practice with help from his boss.

"Have you traveled anywhere recently, outside of America and Russia?"

"Da~ I have to travel a lot for my job. I've been pretty much everywhere." Chase mentally groaned. That meant that anything was a possibilty as far as environmental pathogens went. If they couldn't figure anything out soon, House would have them doing bacterial and viral tests until their eyes bled.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Nyet"

"Any pets?"

Russia almost asked if the Baltics counted as pets, but ultimately decided that it wasn't a wise thing to say and simply answered with another negative.

"Does your family have a history of any heart diseases?"

"Nyet"

The doctors looked a little frustrated at that.

"Does your family have any history with unusual diseases? Parents? Siblings?" Chase tried again.

"My sisters have never had any medical problems as far as I know. I've never known my parents," Russia answered honestly. He was pretty sure General Winter didn't count as anything. Not that he would include the bastard in any kind of familial category, but sadly his longest lasting relationship was with the man and if he was being honest with himself, he was the closest thing he had for a parent. Which, again, was pretty sad.

"You have sisters? Can you contact them and have them come down here?" Chase asked hopefully. Having a family here to interrogate was always a good thing.

"Contact...?" Russia's eyes widened with horror. He hugged himself tightly and began to shiver. The words 'married, married, married' revolved in sinister little circles around his head.

"Um, Ivan," Chase looked confused with the sudden attitude change at the mention of the Russian's siblings. Cameron and Foreman looked confused as well and Cameron looked like she wanted to comfort the large, childish Russian that looked like he was having an emotional break down. Chase shrugged at the two and turned back to their patient.

"Ivan?" Chase tried again. "We need to get a hold of one of your sisters. Are they in Moscow? Will they be able to make it here?" The line of questions seemed to calm the 20 year old done a bit as he was forced to think of an answer for them.

"Both my older and, urgh," Russia shivered again. "younger sister are here in Princeton," Russia admitted. Chase brightened up at these words.

"That's great!" the Austrailian exclaimed, although he winced when it seemed to make the young man's shivering worse. "Could you give us a phone number to call? Anything?"

Russia nodded and he picked up his hand to mime writing with a pen. He internally sighed and figured he might as well make sure that Belarus didn't catch wind of him being sick. Russia fought back a shiver and a groan of horror and mental anguish. That would be the worst thing he could ever imagine. It would only be worse if America decided to tag along and antagonize him while his sister proposed marriage. Again. 

Chase realized what he was asking for and he tore a peice of paper from one of his extra sheets and put it on the clipboard as he handed it to the terrified patient (what he was terrified of, he had no idea) along with his pen.

"This should get you in contact with my older sister, Yekaterina," Russia told them.

"Could you just make sure that she doesn't tell anyone else about me being in the hospital?" Russia asked Chase, his eyes wide and doe-like. Chase's brow furrowed at the request, but he nodded his head.

"Sure. Ah, anyway, I think that's about it," Chase said as he looked through the last page. "Oh, wait. Sorry, um, we just need to know about your sexual history. Whether you're sexually active, partners, habits, etc."

"Huh?" Russia tilted his head in response. This was honestly a question no one had ever asked him before.

"Ummm," Russia twidled his fingers a little and the blush on his face grew so much that it could rival the intensity of a drunk England's.

"I've, um, I've never really...," Russia began awkwardly, although fortunately Chase swooped in and saved him from having to continue.

"Er, never mind about that...but have you ever had a girlfriend?" Russia shook his head, his eyes closed and obscured slightly by his hair. "Um, boyfriend?" He got the same response.

"Well, okay, that's all we need as far as paperwork goes. Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron need to take some blood samples now. We just want to check for toxins, bacteria, and viruses. Basically anything that might be effecting your health. We also want to send you for an MRI, but we need you to sign these consent forms first," Chase said as he handed the Russian the clipboard again. Foreman and Cameron began moving to Russia's other side.

Russia thought for a moment as he took the clipboard from the blonde doctor. Was this a good idea? Well... it wasn't like they would find anything and, besides his temperature, everything should be back to normal within a few days. Russia shrugged and signed the consent form, although he peeked warily at the female doctor that had just opened up a small package that held a rather sinister looking needle.

Russia sighed and tentatively held out his arm for it to be drained. At least he had a semi-legitamate excuse for not attending the world meeting. Not like there would be anything new since the only thing that ever happened was America spouting out his stupid ideas and England and France battling for the millionth time (although Russia would kind of miss that part, the blood never failed to excite him).

Russia guessed the only thing he could do was lay under his *very* comfortable heating blankets and wait to see how this would turn out. And maybe get some vodka while he was at it?  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_PLEASE READ!  
For those of you who will probably be having a problem with Russia's sexual history, please have a look at this first:  
_  
http: /aph. statty-sky .com/ christmas_bonsai8 .html

_In this, the Hetalia christmas special, France randomly molests people (as per usual) and does this to Russia as well (just scroll down a little bit). And do you know what Russia's (cute) reaction is?_

He says "Eh? What...? What's going on?" (France apologizes). Then Russia says "I'm not bothered...But I've never felt that way?"  
Is that just me or does that reek of pure virgin?

Seeing that this comic is canon and the millions of fanfiction portaying Russia as a rape monster is *not*, I'm going to go with the more probable conclusion that no one has ever had sex with Russia because they're all scared shitless of him and Russia probably never bothered because, jeez, his sister wants to *marry* him. I'd be terrified of sex if I was him.

Anyway, my rant is done now. If you have any questions just ask, but I'm going to stand by the conclusion that I just provided. If you ask me stupid questions about stuff I just answered, I will most likely ignore or mock you, depending on your question.  
This note may be embarrasingly long, but it IS very important to the story. 

_Please keep in mind that I do my research. Sorry if this came off a little strong, but..._


	6. Chapter 6

House paused to looked over his shoulder and watched as his underlings disappeared around a corner. Although House normally would never visit a patient unless he absolutely had to, he was actually interested in meeting this one. After all, it wasn't everyday that you met a Russian whose heart almost fell out of his chest.

'A very strong one too,' House thought as he pictured Wilson's wrist in his mind's eye. It took a lot of force to make bruises like that and the man had been in a great deal of pain at the time. House didn't like to think about how strong the man could be if he was healthy. Perhaps he had better not piss off this patient, he didn't know if he could survive a punch from this one.

House made his way over to Wilson's office and opened the door without knocking. Wilson, who had been doing some paperwork, looked up at him expectantly.

"Why are you doing paperwork on your day off?" House asked as he closed the door and moved to sit on the couch.

"Some doctors have ungodly amounts of paperwork that they actually do. Since I'm here I figured I might as well get ahead on mine. What did you come up with?" Wilson tossed his pen down onto his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, Jimmy. Always the overachiever. I'm sure mommy would be very proud of her little bubbala," House mocked him as he pulled out his cell phone and a peace of paper. Wilson rolled his eyes, but gave a House a pointed look. House caught it and sighed.

"I sent the three stooges out to get me some information and some blood. With any luck we'll be able to contact a family member as well. Right now I'm going to call the help desk of the world meeting HQ and see if they can give me information on our ruski," House informed him as he started dialing.

"And let them know that one of their employees is in the hospital with a life threatening illness, of course," Wilson said. House held up a finger and pressed his ear to the phone. Wilson sighed and started spinning in his chair.

"Hi, this is Dr. House; I'm the head of diagnostics at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of one of your employees. He was taken to the emergency room this morning and I'm currently his attending doctor. The only thing we have is his ID and I was wondering if we could get some papers on him," House said in a professional tone. It still amazed Wilson how well House could act when he wanted something. It was slightly scary.

"Yeah, his name is Ivan Braginski. About 6'3'', blonde hair, purple eyes. Yes, I can hold," House said.

"What did they say?" Wilson whispered to him. House put a hand over the mouth piece and whispered back.

"They said they were going to get me through to the guy in charge. Some guy named Jones." Wilson nodded.

000000000000000000000000

The man in question looked up at the sound of his human name and saw that one of the new secretaries was looking at him anxiously. He gave her a big smile and waved her in. She gave him a little smile of her own, but quickly rushed over to his desk.

"There's a doctor on the line. He says that he works at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and that Ivan Braginski is his patient. I noticed that he's one of the people on that list you gave me, so I thought it was best to go straight to you, sir," said the young woman. America raised his eyebrow when he heard this and wondered what had happened to his arch-nemesis (technically ex-arch-nemesis, but whatever)

"What line is he on?" America asked as he picked up the phone.

"Line three, sir" America nodded.

As the secretary turned to go back to her desk, America called out to get her attention.

"Can you tell Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Williams to come here, too?" he asked her. She nodded and closed the door as she left. America pressed the blinking number three on his phone console.

"Hello, this is Mr. Jones speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Jones? This is Dr. House. One of your employees is my patient and I was wondering if I could get some information on him. Currently I only have his ID."

America's eyes brightened as he heard who was on the phone. Dr. House! He was that guy that was, like, the best doctor in the world! He grinned as he thought of how he was going to rub the reputation of his best hospital into the noses of England and Canada. That would show the two of them and their national health care. America happily ignored the fact that his own government was going through reforms to establish its own national health care. Details...

"Which employee is that?" America asked as he feigned ignorance.

"Ivan Braginski"

"Ohhhhhh, *that one*" America said with as much condescendence in his voice as possible. "He's not really an employee. He's our world representative for the Russian Federation."

America paused and held the phone closer to his ear when he thought he heard something like choking on the other side.

"Dr. House...?"

000000000000000000000000  
Wilson jumped a little in his seat when House started choking all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Wilson whispered. House held up a hand and asked for 'Mr. Jones' to hold for a moment. House quickly put a hand over the speaker.

"That guy, the Russian," House whispered. "He's *the* representative for the Russian Federation."

Wilson felt his mouth drop open. Someone that young was *that* important?

"Holy shit..." Wilson whispered.

"I know," House whispered back before he resumed his conversation.

000000000000000000000

America tapped his pen on the desk as he waited for the doctor to get back on the line. He thought he could hear whispers on the other end, but he couldn't quite make them out.

"I'm back."

America sighed and almost said 'finally' before stopping himself. That was one of the things England had definitely said was 'rude'. He didn't really want to insult Dr. House. He was one of his most awesome citizens after all!

"Can I get a medical record on Mr. Braginski? And maybe some way to get in contact with a family member?"

America thought for a second. He would have to call Russia's boss and ask him what he thought. He didn't really know whether Russia went to the doctor regularly or not, but it wasn't his call to send stuff anyway. The family thing was an entirely different matter however. America felt an evil smirk slide onto his face.

"I'll have to make some calls about the medical records, Dr. House, but he has two sisters that work here as well. I could easily get a hold of them both and send them down there," America said.

"How soon could they be here?"

"How about I give you their phone numbers and you can call them yourselves? I'll give you their personal lines so you don't have to go through anymore secretaries."

"What do they do there?"

"Oh, his older sister, Yekaterina Braginski, and his younger sister, Natalia Arlovskaya, are the representatives for the Ukraine and Belarus. Respectively."

America gave the phone a curious look when he heard some coughing.

"Are you okay?"

He heard a faint 'yeah' so America gave the doctor the numbers and hung up. He couldn't wait to tell England and Canada this. Russia stuck in the hospital with Belarus and Ukraine on the way? It would be hilarious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_Sorry I seemed to be enforcing my opinion a little too harshly in the last chapter. I just wasn't sure how all the stuff I put in that chapter was going to be received. I hope you all liked this chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron walked down the hallway towards their office feeling satisfied. Although it wasn't the best meeting with a patient they ever had, they felt as if they had gathered a sufficient amount of information for their crazy boss. Now it was time to see if their crazy boss would accept their meager offerings to spare them from snark.

When they walked into the office they were a little shocked to see House already sitting in one of the chairs at the conference table, twirling his cane in his hand while he propped his feet up on one of the extra chairs.

"So children, how is our little Russian?" House asked childishly as his team sat down. They rolled their eyes.

"He answered all of our questions, but I don't think anything he gave us is going to really help," Cameron told House.

"Well, what did he say?" House asked.

"Well," Chase began, looking down at the notes that he had gathered. "He says he doesn't smoke or do drugs, but he admitted to being a heavy drinker."

"Pfft, don't you guys know anything? He's Russian, he probably downs Vodka like its water," House said rudely. Foreman thought it would be best to ignore the racist comment this time; he didn't want to know what kind of answer he would get if he said anything.

"Uh, yeah," Chase continued. "We should also assume that he's been to every place under the sun since he's one of those world representatives."

"I know, they told me that when I called up the HQ. Apparently he's *the* world representative for the Russian Federation."

"According to him, he's also a part-time aide to the Russian president." At this House's eyebrows shot up.

"You mean that Mevdevev guy, or whatever his name is? Well, whatever. What else do you got? They won't be able to send his official medical records for a while."

"He's single and he lives alone in Moscow. He says he doesn't have any children either," Chase said. When Foreman gave a chuckle, House turned to raise an eyebrow.

"Children? The guy's never had sex," Foreman laughed, Chase hid a small chuckle in a cough.

"Wait, seriously?" House stopped fiddling with his cane and put his feet down. "Like, never?"

Chase and Foreman couldn't hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing while trying to nod. House broke down and joined them soon after they did. Cameron huffed and looked at her co-workers with disgust.

"Is it really that unusual? He's only 20 years old! He's barely an adult," Cameron scolded them. Foreman stopped laughing and made a face.

"You have to admit, it is a little unusual. But then again shouldn't he be in college right now? Why is he working as an important government representative for the largest nation in the world?" Foreman changed the topic before Cameron could fully go into her righteous mode.

"Maybe he's got connections with someone higher up? Does he come from money?" House asked.

"I don't know," Chase said. "But I don't think so. He said that he'd never known his parents. He has a younger and an older sister though."

"I know," House said with a smirk. "I got both their phone numbers."

At this, House pulled out a slip of paper.

"You can't call the both of them," Cameron told him. House made a face.

"Why not?"

"He told us that he only wanted us to call his older sister, Yekaterina."

"And I should honor this whhhhyyyy?" House said.

"I don't know. He looked pretty freaked out when he mentioned his younger sister," Foreman told him.

"That pansy. Why would he be scared of his younger sister? If anything I'd be scared of the one called Yekaterina," House told them. Chase gave him a funny look.

"Why would we be?"

"Because the Russians only call three things Yekaterina, or, if you will, Katyusha: girls, headbands, and rocket artillery."

House looked at the blank stares that they gave him.

"Geez, you guys have no sense of humor. I'm going to call the younger one now."

The team sighed, but let him do what he wanted. It wasn't like they could make him do anything he didn't want to do anyway. House smirked as he dialed in the phone number.

00000000000

Belarus stopped strangling Latvia when she heard her cell phone ring. She let go of the of the sobbing boy and walked over to her temporary office to the sounds of Estonia's cries of "LATVIAAAAAAAA!"

Belarus closed the door behind her and flipped open her cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Yes, this is Natalia Arlovskaya. To whom am I speaking?"

"..."

"What."

"Niiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaann!"

00000000000

House jerked his ear away from the phone when he heard a loud wail come from the other end.

"Hello?" House said when it seemed she had stopped. "Heeello?"

"She hung up," House said, dumbfounded, to his equally dumbfounded lackeys.

"Uhhh, try the other one?" Chase suggested. House didn't even say something scathing about his lack of intelligence, he just dialed the other number.

"Hello, is this Yekaterina Braginski?" House decided to put the phone on speaker this time, so that the rest of his team would be able to here correctly if something weird happened again. A sweet voice sounded from the other side.

"Calm down, Estonia, I'm sure Natasha didn't mean it... hold on, I have a call. Hello, this is Katyusha Braginski. Can I help you?"

"Did she just call someone Estonia?" Chase whispered to Foreman. He simply shrugged.

"Maybe it's a nickname," he whispered back. Cameron gave them both a sharp glare.

"Yeah, hello. This is Dr. House at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I'm currently the attending doctor for your younger brother, Ivan Braginski. He was taken to our emergency room this morning and asked us to call you."

"What? What happened to Vanya?" Katyusha asked, her voice made her sound like she was on the verge of tears.

"He passed out in front of one of our doctors in a nearby park and it seems that he's having some heart problems. Can you come here?"

"Oh, of course! I'll come right away! I'll be right there! Tell Vanya not to worry!"

"Well, this should be interesting," House said as he was hung up on once again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you all liked it despite the fact that I think it was a little fillerish. I think I might put in a little side story next. Like House in the clinic. They usually put him in their at least once an episode.

(By the way, Belarus calls Russia 'nii-san' in this 'cause I think it sounds funnier to scream that than brother and as you might be able to tell, I don't like Cameron)

And remember: Tell me what you think! I've been getting a lot less feedback lately and I'm wondering if its because the story is getting crappier or if you guys are just not bothering anymore.

I have low self-esteem! Feed my ego, por favor! (and wow, I just realized this, but this chapter is really short... I'll try to do better next time D:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the feedback guys! I'll stop being a needy child now, but it's nice to feel the love every once in a while. Now I give you the Omake that I promised. It stars Romano and Spain :3 For the bonus that the OP put in the request and also for my own pleasure. Funnily enough my mother is both Spanish (from Barcelona, Spain) and Sicilian. Made me go "awwww" when I saw them together in the comics and in fanfics._

_**Omake~**_

House sighed as he was back to throwing his tennis ball against the wall of his office. Right now all he could do was wait as his team ran the tests he had asked for and wait for his patient's family to get here. Unfortunately, Braginski's older sister wasn't coming as fast she had implied she would and therefore House was bored. Hence the tennis ball tossing. As the door to his office opened he didn't pause in his throwing and simply turned to look at his annoying, yet admittedly hot, boss.

Said boss looked at her most irritating employee and crossed her arms. House enjoyed the view that was created because of this action.

"Why aren't you in the clinic?" she asked.

Toss, thump.

"We have a patient."

Toss, thump.

"You're only running tests right now."

Toss, thump.

"Waiting for the family."

Toss, thump.

"It's been an hour since you called them."

Toss, thump.

"How did you know?"

Toss, thump.

"Cameron. Will you stop that?"

Toss, thump, toss, thump, toss, thump-

Cuddy grabbed the ball mid-air and as House went to get up, she hid it behind her back and started to move towards the door. House froze and stared her down. Cuddy knew that House knew that he would never be able to get his ball back if she decided to make a run for it with her hostage, even though she was in 4-inch heels. House gave her a hard glare and sat back down.

"What do you want?" House asked grudgingly, already knowing the answer he was going to get.

"I want you to do your clinic hours." He gave her an annoyed looked.

"You're already bored. I just want you to do your job and whether you like it or not, doing clinic hours is part of your job." Cuddy moved the ball back in front of her and waved it in his face a bit, in case her reasoning didn't make it through to him. She smirked when he missed as he tried to swipe it.

"You've got some time to kill and as soon as one of his sisters come, you can leave," she bargained. House sighed and nodded.

"Now give me my ball back." She grinned and tossed it to him.

"But I'm not happy about this," he yelled at her as she left.

"When are you ever?" she yelled back.

000000000000000

House seethed as he made his way down to the clinic. Time to treat the brain dead masses for sicknesses that he could diagnose in his sleep and could be cured with a bit of cough syrup. He gave a grunt as he pushed the clinic door open and looked at the people in the waiting room. Which idiot was going to be his victim?

House's attention was caught by a loud angry voice. He looked to his right and saw two men, one sheepish looking and the other one the owner of the angry voice. And he was...yelling at him in Italian?

House signed himself in at the nurse's station. The nurse sitting there looked smug.

"Soooo, Cuddy finally managed to drag you down here?" she said as she handed him a clipboard. House looked up at her, his face deadpan.

"Sure, if that's what you call 'bribed by having sex with', 'dragging' these days," House sneered at her. The nurse rolled her eyes, but the both of them jumped a long with the rest of the room when the Italian man's voice got louder. The other man was trying to calm him down despite being the one with the bleeding head. House looked at the nurse and then at the two making a commotion.

"I'll take them," he said. The nurse's mouth dropped as the doctor that was notorious for avoiding the clinic like the plague volunteered to treat someone.

"Hey, you! Goombah!" House yelled at them from the side of the nurse's station.

The Italian stopped his shouting in shock and simply stared at the grungy looking doctor that had yelled at him.

"Grab your friend and go into room three," House told them as he made his way towards the room.

The Italian said something that sounded like curses under his breath, grabbed the ditzy looking man, and started dragging him to the door.

House sat on the stool and set the clipboard down onto his lap as he waited for the two to come into the room. When they did, he gestured towards the reclining chair for patients and rolled over on his stool so that he could shut the door behind them.

"So, what's the problem gentleman?" House asked as he uncapped his pen.

"What? You can't tell just by looking at him?" the Italian said rudely, gesturing towards his companion's bleeding head. House snorted rudely.

"Yeah, I can see that, but how did it happen, smartass?" House shot back at him.

"Ehhh, it was just a bit of an accident is all," the other man spoke for the first time. House noted in his head that he had a Spanish accent and from the way he lisped his 's', he was from around Madrid. The Italian blushed a dark red and crossed his arms.

"It was all your fault, you bastard!" he yelled at him. The ditzy man just nodded and started to explain to the doctor.

"See, Lovino was cooking paella, my favorite!, and I just thought he looked like he needed a hug because he was frowning like he usually does, but when I hugged him, something came flying out of nowhere! Next thing I knew I was on the floor and my head was bleeding!"

The Italian, Lovino, was flushing an even deeper red, but this time it seemed it was more out of embarrassment. House guessed that he had hit him by reflex and that the Spaniard had hit his head against something when he went flying.

"Riiight. Okay then. Name?" House asked as he finished writing down 'minor head trauma, no sign of concussion'.

"Oh," the man gave a hearty laugh. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. This is Lovino Vargas." House raised an eyebrow at the extra information and Lovino simply scowled.

"Okay then, let's take a look at this," House said as he picked up some gauze and rubbing alcohol.

Antonio winced as the doctor dabbed the wound with the gauze after he had put some of the alcohol on it. Lovino hovered anxiously behind him.

"It's stopped bleeding already, you don't need any stitches," House told them as he finished cleaning up the wound. He grabbed a few bandages out of another drawer and covered up the wound. He took out a penlight next and flicked it into the man's eyes to make double sure that he didn't have a concussion. House nodded to himself when he saw that nothing was wrong like he had thought and went back to his stool.

"Alright, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you're free to go. Make sure that your boyfriend doesn't accidentally beat you up anymore." House ignored the sputtering Italian as the Spaniard thanked him with a wide smile and grabbed the younger man.

But before leaving, he paused in front of the doctor with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah, are you the doctor treating Ivan Braginski?"

Lovino stopped struggling at this and gave the Spaniard a sharp look.

"What are you talking about bastard?" he asked. Antonio turned his head towards his friend and pointed at the doctor's name badge.

"His name is Dr. House and I heard from Francis who heard from Matthew who heard from his brother Alfred that Russia was in the hospital here and is being treated by a Dr. House," the Spaniard explained.

House raised his eyebrows as he looked the two men over again. Were they involved with that world meeting as well?

"Are you guys friends of his?" House asked curiously, always anxious to unearth as much information as he could about his patients. Lovino made a rude noise under his breath and grumbled something that sounded like 'yeah right, not with that creepy bastard!', but House wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly or not.

"Well, not friends exactly, but we work together and we've known each other for a long time," Antonio happily supplied.

"Work together?" House asked. "Are you guys world representatives too?"

"Si! I'm the representative for España and Lovino here is one of the two representative's for Italia!" Antonio said even though the Italian was gripping his arm hard and whispering what House knew to be 'shut up' in a mixture of both Italian and Spanish.

"Really?" House said. Why were all these representatives so young? Although the Spaniard was a little older, perhaps in his mid-twenties, the Italian barely looked any older than his patient.

"I guess we'll be having a lot of you guys here then," House said. Antonio gave him a curious look.

"Both of Braginski's sisters should be coming here soon," House explained.

And at this both of their faces looked like they had been drained of blood and although Antonio was still smiling, albeit forcefully, there was a gleam of horror in his bright green eyes. The Italian looked about ready to wet himself with fear and now it was the Spaniard's turn to hold his arm. Although this time it was stop him from making a run for the door.

"You mean Natalia is going to be here?" Antonio asked him.

House was a little confused at their reactions. Was everyone scared of this chick?

"Uh, yeah," House told them.

Antonio gave an audible swallow and grabbed House's hand to give it a brief shake.

"Gracias, Dr. House, y buenos suerte," Antonia said as he grabbed the Italian and ran out the door.

House looked at his hand and then at the open door at the two retreating men. He shook his head and gathered his things. That was weird.

As House made his way towards the nurse's station he was stopped by Cuddy.

"House! What did you do to them? They looked like they were running for their lives!" Cuddy exclaimed as she watched the two men sprint out of the hospital.

For once House had nothing smart to say.

"I have no idea. The ditzy Spanish guy just mentioned that he worked with my patient and when I said that his sisters were going to be here, they ran out like bats out of hell," House told her.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, but when she saw that House was just as confused as she was, she just looked concerned.

"Why would they be afraid of his sisters?" she asked him. House shook his head.

"Not both of them. Just one. The younger one actually," House said as he handed his paperwork to the nurse working the desk. The nurse tsked over his terrible penmanship, but House ignored her.

"The younger one?" Cuddy repeated.

"Yeah, he even asked me if she was coming, by name," House said as he leaned against the station.

"Well, that's weird. Anyway, one of them is here. So I guess you're free to go," she told him, looking annoyed that she couldn't keep him in the clinic for much longer. House looked happy for a second, but then he frowned again.

"Which one is it?"

"I don't know, but I sent her to your office," Cuddy said.

"Gee, thanks," House said as he started hobbling towards the door.

"If you get assaulted, you know, again, make sure that someone's there to witness it. I don't want another messy lawsuit against the hospital," Cuddy said jokingly.

House just ignored her as he made his way towards the elevators. Hopefully the girl waiting in his office wouldn't be the one that everyone seemed to be terrified of. He really didn't need any more war wounds to show off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Cliffhanger~ So who do you think it is? Ukraine or Belarus? _

_Oh, and in case someone doesn't know any Spanish. Antonio said "Thanks Dr. House, and good luck" Yup, Antonio, he'll need it._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm not sure how old the Ukraine is exactly, but I've played it up a bit so that it seems more realistic that she looked after Russia and Belarus when they were younger._

_Ukraine's 'parent' is going to be Old Scandinavia or something, at least that's what I'm kind of implying, since the one's that first came down and created the beginnings of Russia/Belarus/Ukraine were Vikings. But I'm making it vague enough that you can make your own conclusions. Plus Ukraine is lying just a bit._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

House ignored everything around him as he quickly stepped out of the elevator to make his way towards his office. A quick look into the larger office showed that there was no one there. House concluded that the sister was in his less visible and smaller office.

House slowed down and looked at his door warily. A quick peek through the glass doors showed a slim figure with light hair hovering near his desk. House took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The girl turned to look at House.

"Miss Braginski," House said tentatively (hopefully).

"Ah, yes!" the girl said rubbing her short hair sheepishly. House let out the breath he had been holding and moved to sit behind his desk, passing the young Russian woman on the way. When House was finally seated he looked up to see...House whimpered.

'Oh dear God,' House thought weakly. 'You've made a believer out of me.'

When seated House was eye level with Katyusha's rather impressive...*tracks of land* and House found him thanking every deity under the sun that it was the older sister that had made it here first.

"Dr. House, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here!" the young woman said with tears in her eyes. "How is Vanya? The nurses at the front desk sent me to your office first and they said that you would explain what was happening to Vanya before I went to see him."

At this she sat down in one of the seats on the other side of his desk. House was disappointed for a second or two, but then she put her elbows on his desk while thrusting her upper body upwards in a show of giving her full attention. House could feel his eyes glaze over again.

"Dr. House?"

House shook his head and made a few unintelligent sounding noises before coughing loudly.

"Ah, right. Ivan. Well, as I told you over the phone, one of our doctors found him in the park. Apparently when he spoke to him, he was in a great deal of pain, and the front of his coat had been soaked in blood," House informed her.

At this, the Russian woman looked increasingly upset and she let out a loud wail, startling House who looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"Vanya's hurt?" Katyusha sobbed. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pant's pocket and blew her nose loudly.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry," she sobbed. "I-I'm always l-like this. I'll c-calm down s-soon."

House nodded and waited awkwardly for the woman to stop her tears. Finally, she seemed to have composed herself and she stuffed her handkerchief back into her pocket and straightened her blouse over her chest (which House considered ample compensation for having to wait for her).

"S-so, what's wrong with him exactly?" Katyusha asked, her voice still shaky, but considerably better than before.

"Well, his main problem is his heart," House said. Katyusha's eyes widened as he said this. "The best guess we have is that his heart was trying to push itself out of his chest."

Katyusha paled at this. House wondered if she was as prone to fainting as she was to tears and fervently hoped not. He didn't feel like getting yelled at for something he didn't do again.

"Out?" Katyusha said, her face still a little pale, although it looked like she was fine.

"Yeah, but we need to know what caused this since if it's happened once it could probably happen again," House told her.

Katyusha looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"The doctor that found him, Dr. Wilson, and the EMT's also found that his body temperature was extremely low. He's under an obscene amount of heating blankets and he's on a good amount of painkillers. He should be fine for now," House told her. Katyusha nodded.

"Now, I know that Ivan told us that you have no parents. Can you tell me who cared for the three of you?" House asked her.

"Oh," Katyusha said, broken out of her thoughts. "Well, I did mostly."

House raised an eyebrow.

"You did?"

Katyusha nodded, a smile on her face.

"I know I don't look it, but I'm much older than Vanya. It's because he's so tall that people think otherwise."

"Who raised you?" House asked.

"Ah, I don't remember our parents very well since they left early in our lives, but we stayed with family friends until I was old enough to take care of us," Katyusha explained.

"Oookay," House said skeptically. He kind of got the feeling that she was not telling the truth exactly (when did he not have that feeling?), but he didn't think that it was too important to know who had raised them exactly unless they had been eating toxic waste or someone had done weird experiments on his patient's brain as a child.

"Has he had any heart problems before this? Or temperature problems?"

"Um, I'm not sure about his heart, but Vanya has always been cold," Katyusha explained. "Physically, I mean."

"Really?" House raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, but he's always loved warmer climates," she explained.

"Why doesn't he just move to the Bahamas or something? Is his job that important?" House asked her. Katyusha looked a little startled at this, and she also looked a little uncomfortable weirdly enough.

"Well...sometimes it isn't that easy," Katyusha explained, twiddling her thumbs a bit.

"I'm sure that Vanya's reasons are his own," she told him vaguely with a comfortingly warm smile.

"Right," House said, a little disbelievingly.

'Weird family,' House thought. 'I'm pretty sure they trump my own family's weirdness.'

"House!"

The two sitting were startled as House's team walked in with the test results in their hands.

"Uhhh," Chase said, as he stopped mid-step. Cameron and Foreman looked over his shoulder to see why he had stopped.

"Oh!" Katyusha said, realizing why they had stopped so abruptly. She smiled widely and stood up, extending her arm towards Chase for a handshake.

"I'm Katyusha Braginski! It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

Both Foreman's and Chase's mouth dropped slightly as they looked at the bubbly platinum blonde...bounce...her way towards them. House smirked at them from behind her.

Chase finally stopped gaping when Cameron gave him a hard nudge in the back with her elbow and he quickly shut his mouth and reached forwards to grab the offered hand.

"Uh, hi," Chase said. "I'm Dr. Chase."

"It's nice to meet you!" she said sweetly and she looked around him at the other two.

Foreman managed to close his mouth and offered his hand to her as well.

"Dr. Foreman," he was able to get out.

Cameron shoved Foreman farther into the room and gave the older Braginski a friendly smile.

"And I'm Dr. Cameron," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Katyusha said, happy that someone was acting normally around her for once. People always acted so weird when she was around, she wasn't sure what she was doing wrong exactly, but she would figure it out one day!

"Dr. House and I were just finishing up I think?" Katyusha said this as a question for House, who nodded.

"I think I'll go get Vanya some lunch before I visit him," she said. "Is that okay?"

When the men in the room were just content to watch something decidedly below the woman's face, Cameron sighed in disgust before giving Katyusha another warm smile.

"That should be fine, Katyusha, but don't get him anything too heavy. Soup should be good," she told her. Katyusha nodded her head.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Bye!" she called, waving as she left the office to make her way to the cafeteria.

The room was silent as the four doctors watched as she walked towards the elevators.

"Oh. My. God," House said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Foreman and Chase said in unison as they stared at the space they had last seen the buxom girl.

Cameron gave another sigh in disgust before crossing her arms.

"Can we go over the test results or do you want to fantasize some more?"

"Fantasize," House said. "Are you blind? The goddess of breasts has just graced us with her presence and you want to work? Are you crazy?"

"Oh. My. God," Chase said covering his mouth with his hand. "I believe in God again."

Foreman laughed and slapped Chase on the back.

"Seriously," Foreman said through his chuckles. "I didn't even know they could get that big on someone so small."

"Are we still talking about this poor woman's breasts?" Cameron said exasperatedly. "I'm sure she gets that kind of crap all of the time and I'm sure she doesn't need it when her little brother is in the hospital."

"Alright, alright," House said. "No need to be a party pooper. What do you guys have?"

Foreman sighed as he tossed a copy of their test results onto the desk.

"Nothing," he said. "There's nothing out of the ordinary. His white count isn't up, so it isn't an infection. BP is normal and his heart rate is too. No sign of toxins, STD's, bacteria, *or* fungus. There's nothing. If it wasn't for the bandaged hole in his chest, I'd say he was perfectly healthy."

"It could still be autoimmune," Cameron offered.

"But his white count isn't elevated," Chase said.

"His temperature is malfunctioning, who knows what else is too?" she countered.

"Well, if we're going to go with that theory than any one of his body functions could be acting out of the ordinary which doesn't really help us," Foreman argued.

"It's the most likely explanation," Cameron argued back.

"Likely explanation?" Foreman said, his voice colored with disbelief. "His heart almost fell out of his chest. I don't think there is a likely explanation."

"Well, thank you for those lovely opinions," House interjected, interrupting Cameron before she could say anything else.

"Like I said though, if there's a problem it's probably going to be in his brain. Where's the MRI I asked for?" House asked them.

"The MRI machine is booked until tomorrow," Chase said guiltily.

"Why did I spend all that time teaching you how to lie, steal, and cheat if you never do it?" House asked, peeved.

"He hasn't had an attack since he was brought here since this morning," Foreman explained. "Other patients, who have scheduled appointments, are higher priority." House scoffed.

"Yeah, because Mrs. Plastic's nose job is so much more important than a person who is actually sick," House grumbled. Foreman shrugged, but didn't say anything.

House picked up his cane and twirled it in his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"We need to induce another attack," House said.

"What?" Foreman spat out.

"House, we can't do that!" Cameron said, sounding scandalized.

"We don't know what'll happen. It could kill him!" Chase contributed.

"Well, we can't do anything for him until we see what's wrong," House said. "He was fine long enough for an ambulance to get him here from the park, I'm sure he'll be fine with a bunch of trained professionals hovering around him in a state-of-the-art hospital."

"While you three do that, I'll talk to Cuddy. If you guys can't induce an attack, I want to get permission to do exploratory surgery."

"Surgery!" Foreman exclaimed, looking scandalized. "On what?"

"Well, if we can't get permission to have him MRI'd then I guess everyone's free in surgery."

The team still looked at him with their mouths open in shock. House raised an eyebrow at them.

"Where did I go wrong in raising you three," he said mock-mournfully. "Everyone knows that you have to ask for something outrageous so that you can get the things that you want. I don't want to sign the guy up for surgery, but this should clear up some space on the MRI list real fast whether or not you guys get anywhere."

The three let out a collective sigh and looked a little uncomfortable at their own gullibility.

"What should we do to get him to have an attack?" Cameron asked.

"Start by asking him what he was doing this morning. What he was thinking about or something," House said as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"If that doesn't work, try stressing him by putting him on one of the exercise machines."

"But he wasn't doing anything physically stressful when Dr. Wilson found him," Chase said.

"I know that, but if we can't recreate it mentally than you'll just have to do it physically and hope you'll get some of the same results if you push him hard enough. Try to get it done before the sister comes back," House told them as he left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Wow, this part is ended up longer than I had expected it to be. Although writing House and his ducklings arguing was more fun than I thought it would be! And easier too._

_Hope you liked this part and sorry for those of you who were expecting Belarus. She'll be coming soon enough!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry that it took longer to update. For some reason the vision in my left eye is going all cloudy, so I guess I have to go to an eye doctor sooner rather than later ._  
_Thanks for the feedback!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

House hobbled down to Cuddy's office with a determined look on his face. This was the face that made the nurses stay far away from the crippled diagnostician, even farther than they usually were. This face meant that the shit was about to hit the fan. Needless to say, House wore this expression at least once a month.

House used his cane to bang the office door open and he smirked when he realized he had caught Cuddy on the phone. She gave him a glare as she reassured the person on the other line that the loud bang that they had heard was nothing to worry about. House walked up to her desk and began staring her down.

"Yes...yes, Mrs. Robins, I'll call you later...yes, bye," Cuddy said quickly as she hung up the phone and gave her attention to House.

"What is it this time, House?" Cuddy sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I want to sign my patient up for exploratory brain surgery," House said. He smirked when her mouth dropped open.

"What!" Cuddy said, her tone belying her incredulity.

"You heard me," House said. "Is Krevner free this evening? Unless he's banging one of his nurses again-"

"I'm sure Dr. Krevner is doing no such thing since he's taking his _wife_ out this evening. For their anniversary. Therefore, _no_, he won't be free to drill into your patient's perfectly healthy brain," Cuddy said as she crossed her arms this time. House admired the view.

'Not as great as the breast goddess, but still not bad,' House thought as he admired the twins.

"Whether or not his brain is perfectly healthy is up for debate and since you're not a real doctor, you don't get to contribute," House sneered at her. Cuddy sneered back and started to shuffle through some of the papers on her desk.

"The answer is still 'no', House. Get me an MRI first," Cuddy said.

"Can't get an MRI and even if we could, we don't need it. Everything else came back negative so we have to go to the root of the problem," House told her as he finally sat down on one of the chairs by her desk.

"What do you mean 'you can't get it'? And root of the problem? You think he has a brain tumor?"

House smirked as he realized that he had her hooked.

"What I mean is that I can't get it. And I don't know, that's why I need to sign him up for the surgery."

"Well, haven't you done any tests? If it's a tumor or cancer, then there should be signs."

"We think that along with faulty temperature regulation, there might be other bodily malfunctions. Can't trust the tests."

"Just do an MRI then."

House gave her an exasperated look.

"Are you deaf, woman? We can't get one," he snapped at her.

Cuddy glared at him and picked up her phone.

"Well, you're going to do one. I'll have them *make* the time for you. Be there at 6:00pm. Get your patient there and, for once House, try not to put your patient's life in danger needlessly."

House rolled his eyes mockingly and got up.

"Fine," House 'conceded'. "But I still want that surgery!"

"Get the MRI first!"

House turned and walked out the door. He smirked and pulled out his cellphone to tell his team to get their patient down to radiology at six.

0000000000000000

Russia looked up when he realized that the three doctors that he had talked to before at walked into the room. He noticed that they looked a little nervous and he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Hello," Russia greeted them.

"Hi, Ivan," Chase began as he pulled a stool up to the Russian's bedside again. "How are you feeling?"

"The same," he answered. Chase gave him a smile and glanced over at his co-workers briefly.

"Good. Now, Ivan, we had wanted to get you in for an MRI, but it looks like the schedule is a little packed and it might take a while. Until then, we just wanted to ask you some more questions."

Russia nodded, but asked, "Did you talk to my sister?"

At this, Russia noted that the two male doctors immediately flushed and their mouths started to open and close rapidly. Dr. Cameron simply rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ivan," she said in a soothing voice. "Your sister, Katyusha, is already here. She just went down to the cafeteria to get you something to eat. You're probably getting hungry, right?" Russia shrugged and nodded.

"Da, I guess so. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," Chase began. "We just wanted to know what you remembered about what you were thinking or what you felt before you collapsed."

"What I was thinking?" Russia asked them, wondering what they were getting at exactly.

"Yes," Chase said. "We think that maybe your state of mind or your emotional state might have contributed to your attack."

Russia contemplated the three doctors silently for a few moments.

"And you want me to think of these things again?" Russia asked.

"Well, yes," Chase told him.

"So, you want me to have an 'attack' again," Russia surmised. He gave a slight smirk when the young, blonde doctor began to trip over his words. Dr. Foreman rolled his eyes and answered for his colleague.

"Truthfully, Ivan, yes. We weren't there to witness what happened to you and right now we don't have a lot of information to go on. We want to get you in for an MRI, but until Dr. House can get us a time, we're out of options."

"You want me to collapse again and you want my heart to fall out," Russia said narrowing his eyes at the three.

"You'll be perfectly safe," Cameron assured him. "If anything happens we'll be right here."

"We can't help you if we can't do this," Chase added. "Unless we get an MRI, this is our only option."

Russia buried his face deeper into his scarf and looked at the three.

'They certainly make convincing arguments,' the Russian nation thought. 'But that doesn't mean that I'll do anything for them.'

"Where is this Dr. House? He is my main doctor, da?" Russia asked them.

Again, the three doctors glanced at each other. Russia thought it looked like they were a cross between irritated and exasperated. Who was this Dr. House?

"Dr. House doesn't really see patients unless he needs to," Dr. Chase began carefully.

"He can treat patients without seeing them?" Russia asked.

"More often than not, yes," Cameron told him. "He's a brilliant doctor, but..."

"He's not really a people person," Foreman finished for her.

"You're in safe hands, Ivan," Cameron told him. "I wouldn't worry."

'I'm not worried...' Russia thought sulkily as he ran his fingers along the fringe of his scarf.

"You're very attached to your scarf. Did someone make it for you?" Cameron asked him suddenly. Foreman and Chase gave her questioning looks. She ignored them.

"Da, Katyusha made it for me. To protect me from the cold."

Chase realized what Cameron wanted to get at and asked Ivan a question of his own.

"Have you always been cold, Ivan?"

Russia looked at them thoughtfully.

"Da, I've never not been cold," he said sadly.

"Why do you stay in Russia then?" Foreman asked. "Why don't you move somewhere warmer?"

"It's not that easy," Russia said. "I'd like to be in a warm place one day..." with lots of sunflowers, he added in his own mind. He didn't really feel like sharing that with random strangers.

"If you don't like the winter, why stay in Russia?" Cameron pushed.

"I hate winter," Russia said, he gave them an annoyed glare. "But like I said, it's not that easy."

Russia turned his head to look out the window. He wished they'd stop bugging him about things he couldn't change. It wasn't like he could tell them exactly why he couldn't 'leave' Russia either. How could you leave the country when you *were* the country?

Chase, Cameron, and Foreman sighed at their loss of progress. If he wouldn't volunteer the information of what he was thinking about before his attack, then they could only try to find other emotionally distressing topics to discuss. But if their patient wasn't cooperating...

"About your other sister," Chase began.

Russia quickly turned his head and gave the Australian a startled look.

"What about Natalia?" Russia asked cautiously.

"Well, while we were talking to you, our boss decided to call your workplace to tell them that you were in the hospital." Russia nodded, he had been wondering about that.

"While he was at it he asked about any family members you had and they gave him the numbers of both your sisters," Chase said.

Russia fumed. Who had done such a thing?

"With whom did Dr. House speak?"

"What was his name..." Foreman said under his breath, he looked thoughtful. Cameron and Chase just shrugged.

"Jones!" Foreman said finally with a smile. "I think his name was Jones"

Russia's eyes narrowed. 'Goddamn pig...' He would remember this.

"Did Dr. House call her?" Russia asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ah, well-" Cameron began, but she was cut off by the bang of the sliding glass door being opened forcefully. Russia's eyes widened with horror when he saw the figure that was in the threshold.

"Brother"

"N-n-n-natasha."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mwahahahaha! Enter Belarus...sorta. The next chapter should be fun, ne? If you like Belarus, you should see the new APH hetalia video from SkadiPirate on youtube. She takes songs in a nation's language, gets a bunch of pictures, and makes a kick-ass AMV. She's already done a bunch of countries, but Belarus' is especially kick-ass. Definitely made me a bigger fan. Here's the link, if you're interested (remove spaces): http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v= 5o6bSvcbElk_


	11. Chapter 11

The four in the room simply stared at the girl standing in the doorway. She looked harmless enough to the three doctors, although she looked a little...intense. But she was cute in a way. She had a bow in her platinum blonde hair and even though her dress was a little old-fashioned, she wore it well. Foreman and Chase were a little disappointed to see that the younger sister was less, ah, _well endowed_, but she looked a little young, she still had time.

The deceptively sweet looking girl had a blank look on her face as she finally realized that there were others in the room along with her beloved elder brother. The three doctors shivered when her eyes narrowed at them. Although she didn't look very dangerous, it seemed that their instincts were screaming at them to get out of there. But, being human, they were obligated to ignore their instincts in favor of doing their jobs. Cameron decided to greet the young woman first.

"Hi," Cameron greeted the younger woman perkily. She was promptly ignored and Natalia began to speak to her brother in Russian, much to the confusion of the doctors.

Russia's brow furrowed and he was quick to cut his sister off.

"Natasha," Russia scolded lightly. "It is rude to speak in a language they don't understand. You can talk to me in English."

Natalia scowled a little bit at the non-Russian speakers, but nodded politely to her brother. She moved into the room more, giving the doctors a wide berth before attaching herself to her brother's side. Russia winced, but allowed this, seeing as he didn't really have a choice.

"Brother, why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?" Belarus asked him pleadingly, her eyes wide and shimmering.

"I...I didn't want you to worry, Natasha," Russia tried to appease her. A fine sheen of sweat could be seen building on his forehead.

"But brother! You know you could never worry me! I would do anything for you!" Belarus said firmly.

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron exchanged glances. Was it just them, or did that sound a little creepy? Apparently Russia thought so too and he quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, I think Dr. House called in for me to tell everyone that I'm sick, but I don't know if the message got passed along properly. Were there any problems at today's meeting?" Russia asked. Belarus' scowl only deepened.

"Nyet, everyone was informed. Although they still wouldn't let me or sister come visit you until we were done." Her scowl now resembled something more of a pout. A very intimidating pout, but still.

"Ah, Katyusha is in the cafeteria, did you see her?"

"Nyet, I'm sure she'll be along," Belarus said dismissively. She gripped her brother's arm harder as if knowing he was searching for a reason to get rid of her.

"Um," Foreman said to get their attention.

Belarus shifted her gaze to the three and they flinched when they saw the amount of animosity that was visible in her eyes. Chase could swear he could see a dark aura surrounding her, pulsing with evil. Russia looked at them pleadingly, trying to make himself look as innocent and abused as possible. Funnily enough, it was kind of working. Especially with a demented looking little sister gripping his arm possessively.

"We need to, um, do some tests," Foreman said, looking at Chase for back up.

"Er, yeah. We, um, still don't know what's wrong with your brother so..." Chase said awkwardly as Natalia's stare got darker and more intense.

"And?" she said sharply. "I will stay here with my brother." Ivan looked like he was about to start crying.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave for a little bit," Cameron tried to say as soothingly as possible. "Why don't you find your sister? I'm sure she'd appreciate a little company."

"No."

"Natasha," Russia said, his voice was firm even if he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was.

"Vanya!" Belarus said back. "I can't leave you with these...people."

"But you need to," Russia pressed. "Go find Katyusha."

Belarus looked more angry and she gripped her brother's forearm even more tightly. Russia winced a little.

"But brother!" she protested. "I need to stay with you! You can't trust these people to take care of you!"

Russia was about to say something else, but he was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. The tense atmosphere was broken a little as Foreman grabbed his phone from his coat pocket. Foreman looked at the caller ID.

"It's House," he told Cameron and Chase. "I'll be right outside."

Belarus ignored the doctor and began to speak to her brother in Russian again. This time he didn't reprimand her and took the opportunity to have a very fast paced conversation with her. Natalia said a couple of harsh words that Chase guessed were insults directed at them, he really didn't want to know, and then she said something to Russia pleadingly that made him wince again.

Her voice began to get a little hysterical and although the Russian tried to calm her down, she began to repeat the same word over and over again. Chase really wished he could speak some Russian because when she spoke these words, their patient looked extremely distressed. Chase was about to interfere, but luckily Foreman walked back into the room with a smile.

Fortunately, this broke the intense atmosphere yet again and everyone turned to look at Foreman.

"House was able to get an MRI scheduled at six," Foreman told them.

"When is that?" Chase asked, looking at his watch. "In about an hour?"

"Yeah," Foreman said. "I'm sorry, Miss Arlovskaya, is it?"

Belarus scowled once more, but nodded.

"We have to get Ivan prepped for his MRI. We'll need you to leave for a while, but once we're done with everything you can come back for a while until visiting hours are over. Why don't you wait here for your sister?"

"What is an 'MRI'?" Belarus asked, ignoring their suggestions.

"An MRI is like an x-ray, but more detailed. Because we don't have a lot of information about your brother's condition, hopefully this will give us some clues," Cameron said.

Belarus simply continued to glare at them.

"Natasha, the doctors need me to go with them," Russia said to his sister while trying to pry her hand off of his arm.

"We'll be bringing you there in a wheelchair," Chase said. "The nurses want us to keep you with all of your blankets, so you can bring them with you."

Russia looked slightly happier at this, but he winced again as he lost the fight against Belarus for his arm.

"Can I go with you?" Belarus asked.

"No one but doctors, technicians, and patients are allowed into radiology. I'm sorry," Chase told her. This was a lie, of course, but it seemed everyone could use a break from the overbearing girl.

"Vanya!" Belarus protested to her brother.

"You heard them, Natasha," Russia told his sister, finally managing to loosen her grip. "I'll be back in a while. Keep Katyusha company."

Belarus gripped the skirts of her dress in her hands tightly in the place of her brother's arm. She looked down into her lap, her bangs obscuring her face slightly.

"Natasha?" Russia tried to coax her into answering him.

"Fine," she said shortly. "I'll wait."

Russia looked like he wanted to sigh in relief, but he knew that doing so in front of his sister was asking for trouble.

"You can tell me what I missed at the meeting with Katyusha when I return, da?" Russia tried to comfort her.

Belarus looked up at her brother lovingly and nodded. Russia winced again, but he quickly gathered up his blankets around him and moved to the wheelchair that the doctors had set up at the side of his bed.

Cameron came around to the side where his IV was, unluckily for her the same side Belarus was on. She did her best to maintain her composure as the young girl glared at her and she was able to transfer the bag to the pole attached to the wheelchair without much of a problem.

"I'll see you later," Russia said with painfully forced cheer as he was wheeled out of the room.

When they had all left, Belarus' dark aura had spread to her entire side of the room.

'Those bastards!' she thought. 'No one stands between me and brother!'

After all, they were going to be married, married, married...

And no one would stand in their way.

00000000000000

The four of them moved down the hall in silence. All of them were relieved to be out of the room, but Russia's silence was more a silence of misery as he buried his face into his scarf until it was past his nose and he gripped his sheets along with the heating blankets in his lap like they were his last lifeline. The other three were still in shock. If Russia's sister made them believe in God then...

'I haven't been this religious in years,' Chase thought with wonder.

"Um, Ivan," Cameron broke the silence first. "Are you okay?

A muffled 'da' came from underneath the scarf.

"Is your sister always that...intense?" Foreman asked.

Russia moved the scarf done to just below his mouth and sighed.

"Da, but she hasn't always been this way. When we were younger she was very sweet, but as we got older...I don't know what to do. I don't hate her, but..."

"You can't avoid her forever," Chase said.

Russia sighed again in response and reburied himself in his scarf. Cameron looked down on the blonde with sympathy.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his back carefully. "We'll keep you down in radiology for as long as possible and by the time we get back, visiting hours will be almost over. You'll get to say hello to your older sister as well." Russia nodded.

"That would be nice," he said, his voice faint. "I don't get to see her as much as I would like to."

"How come?" Chase asked curiously. Russia shrugged and stayed silent.

Chase looked at Foreman, but he just shrugged. He was probably still traumatized so Foreman figured there was no need to push him. He was beginning to see why Ivan was still a virgin...with sisters like that he'd be turned off from women too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_And so Belarus finally got some substantial screen time. I hope I did her justice. I didn't want it to come off too cracky like it does in the anime, but I didn't want to make her out like she isn't batshit insane. Because face it, she wants to get married (married, married) to her brother. That's pretty fucked up and probably more than the House team can handle. _

_In other news, I give you a quote from my favorite comedian that really tickled me:_

_"The Web brings people together because no matter what kind of twisted sexual mutant you happen to be, you've got millions of pals out there. Type in "find people that have sex with goats that are on fire' and the computer will say, 'Specify type of goat.' -Richard Jeni_

_Sound familiar to anyone?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry that I made you wait such a long time~ I have good news though! I figured out how the story is going to end! I just have to get it there -.-' It won't be for a while though._

_Sorry for skipping the MRI scene, but I didn't think it would add anything interesting. Enjoy the update~_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

House was sitting in his office when his three underlings barged in for the second time that day. House glanced at the clock from over his reading glasses. Why were they so late and why did they look so out of breath?

"What happened?" House asked as he took off his reading glasses and set them down on top of the medical file he had been reading. "It's already seven; an MRI shouldn't have taken you a full hour."

Foreman gave him an annoyed glare as he settled himself down into House's arm chair. House raised his eyebrow at the other two.

"The other sister arrived," Chase said. House's curiosity was piqued even more when Foreman and Cameron grimaced.

"She sounded like she had a few screws loose on the phone. Was she really that bad?"

"A few screws loose? That chick has got screws falling out by the bucketful!" Foreman said tersely as he rubbed his forehead.

"Foreman's right," Cameron said. "I thought she looked really sweet at first, but..."

"The girl is bat-shit crazy?" Chase offered, leaning against the wall adjacent to House's desk.

"Well, what happened?" House was beginning to get impatient. "Did you get the MRI?"

"Yeah," Chase said as he pushed himself off of the wall a little bit. "But..." He looked at his co-workers for support.

"There was nothing there," Cameron told him.

House looked at her dumbfounded. He had been so sure that there would be something...

"Did you bring the scans with you?" House demanded.

Chase nodded and pulled some sheets out of the folder that he had been carrying with him. He clipped them to the light-board on the wall facing him and turned the back light on. House grabbed his cane and pushed himself up so that he could scrutinize the scans.

"So? You still haven't told me what happened. Or why you were late either," House said as he squinted at the brain slices in front of him.

"When we went to induce another attack in Ivan, his sister showed up," Cameron began. "Like I said, at first she looked really sweet, but Ivan was completely scared of her."

"That should say something, shouldn't it?" Foreman said. "The guy is, what? Twice her size?"

"At least," Chase answered. "But the scary part is more the amount of, I dunno, _malice_ that she puts into everything she does. And she's _way_ to obsessed with her brother."

"You noticed that too?" Cameron said as she shivered and hugged herself. "When I went to go get Ivan's IV bag, I thought she was going to rip my arm off."

"Wait," House said looking at the three disbelievingly. "You guys are scared of a little girl?"

"She's _evil_," Chase insisted. House laughed at their expense.

"Just wait until you have to meet her," Chase mumbled under his breath.

"I won't have to," House said. "Visiting hours are over in what? Thirty minutes? I'll wait until then to visit the ruski."

"You're going to go meet him?" Foreman asked incredulously.

"You were right," House admitted. "There's nothing on the brain scans. Did you get the ones I asked for of the heart?"

"Uh, yeah," Chase replaced the brain scans with the scans of the heart which had been in a separate folder.

"Huh," House said as he looked at the scans of the heart. "You guys didn't see anything unusual about these?"

"Um, no? Should we?" Cameron asked as all three of them moved to stand next to House.

"...no, it's nothing. What happened when you guys got back from the MRI?"

"She was _waiting_," Chase said.

"More like _lurking_," Foreman muttered.

"Luckily, the older sister was there to keep the peace, but it was still a bit of a fiasco," Cameron added.

"Huh," House said as he turned away from the MRI scans. "I guess that's it for today. You guys can go home," Hose told them as he sat back down at his desk.

The trio looked at their boss in shock.

"...House?" Chase asked in confusion.

House raised an eyebrow at the Aussie.

"...yes?"

"Did you just say that we're allowed to go...home?"

"There's nothing else for you to do here for now. We have no leads and even if we think of something, we won't be able to pester Cuddy for it until tomorrow because the guy's life isn't in danger. Go home."

At this, House picked up his tennis ball with his cane and began twirling it around. The three looked at each other, Foreman shrugged, and they all went out into the main office to gather their stuff. No one should look a gift horse in the mouth after all.

House, however, stared at the heart scans intensely as he began to toss the ball into the air. Not everything was as it seemed...

0000000000

"Sister! I don't want to leave Vanya!" Belarus yelled as her older sister tried to calm her down.

Russia felt like sobbing again and the nurse in the doorway looked very confused at the commotion she had caused when she had said that visiting hours were over. She wasn't quite sure what to say now however since their argument was being conducted in rapid fire Russian.

"Natasha! Calm down!" Ukraine urged her younger sibling who was shaking in rage. "It's the hospital's rules and we have to let Vanya rest! We'll come com back tomorrow!"

"I don't want to!" Belarus yelled and both Ukraine's and Russia's eyes widened when they saw Belarus' hand twitch towards her thigh where her knife was hidden.

"Natasha!" Ukraine gasped and she moved quickly.

As she restrained her struggling sister's arms she began moving towards the door.

"We'll come back tomorrow Vanya! I hope you'll feel better," Ukraine yelled to her brother.

Russia just waved weakily as he clutched at his blankets. The nurse was dumbfounded as the younger woman was currently being _dragged_ out of the room by her older sister. After they had made it half way down the hall, Belarus decided to accept her fate and stopped struggling. However, she knew that if she gave her older sister the slip before they made it to the elevators she could go visit a certain doctor. The nurses might not let her into her Vanya's room, but she could see if her beloved was getting the attention that he needed easily enough.

0000000

House jumped a little when his office door was opened suddenly. He squinted at the silhouette created by the bright hallway light and wondered who would visit him at such an hour. It was obviously a girl and obviously not someone who worked at the hospital, so who would...?

House paled a little when the figure moved into the room slowly and her face was illumiated by the glow from his desk lamp. Although the light should have made her look more angellic, she certainly had the face for it, it only served to make her look more...sinister. _Evil_, as Chase would have put it.

"Can I help you?" House asked, his voice rougher than it would have been normally.

"Da," the girl answered. House squinted when he saw her reach for something. He jumped again and accidently pushed himself and his chair into the bookcase behind him when he saw that the pretty little Russian girl had pulled a razor knife out from underneath her skirt.

House was so terrified by the demonic sight in front of him that he couldn't even think of any snide comments about where she kept the knife. House dry swallowed as he watched the girl begin to make her way around to his side of the desk.

"You are Dr. House, da?" she asked.

"Da," House repeated. The girl smirked.

"And you are treating my brother, Ivan Braginski, da?"

House realized he was starting to shake as she slowly walked up to him. House quickly jammed himself into the corner that connected bookcase and the wrap around part of his desk. His heart lept into his throat when the quick movement of his chair accidently unplugged the desk lamp. The only thing illuminating them now was the moonlight coming from the window. The girl, Natalia, he recalled, let the moonlight play across the surface of her knife.

"You do realize that I love my brother very much, don't you?"

House simply stared at the knife. Belarus didn't seem to mind that he hadn't answered.

"I love him _very_ much and if anything were to happen to him-" she cut herself off abruptly and at the same time she stopped moving the knife.

As if by chance, the strip of light had stopped on her eyes making them look more predatory as she looked at the shaking doctor in front of her. Belarus had to admit that this one had more courage than most of the people she threatened. Although he was shaking, his eyes were bright with challenge and he looked between her and the knife with a glare.

"Well, let's just say that nothing will happen to Vanya, will it?"

House glared at her some more, but slowly he began to nod his head. Belarus gave him a smirk sharper than her knife.

"Good," she said shortly. "I will leave you then."

Before Belarus could even turn to leave House couldn't stop himself from making at least one comment, something he was sure he was going to regret even before he said it.

"What's with you and this obsession with your brother?" House asked.

Belarus froze and looked at the doctor incredulously. Perhaps it wasn't courage then? This doctor seemed to lack the necessary survival instincts that most creatures had.

"What?" Belarus asked sharply.

"From what I've heard, and now seen, you seem a little more interested in your older brother than a little sister should be," House said even though his survival instincts (he did have them) were screaming at him to shut up.

"I love Vanya more than anything in the world," Belarus said fervently. "Nothing will part me from him."

"What? It sounds like you want to get married to him," House said, half-jokingly.

Belarus froze when she heard him say this. Although that was exactly what she wished for, she knew that humans never reacted to this positively. She settled for another intimidating glare.

"I don't expect _you_ to understand," Belarus said coldly as she began to walk briskly towards the door. "And if you value your life you will do your job, only your job, and you will do it well. That is all."

And she walked out of the office as abruptly as she had walked in. House was cursing himself for being seven different kinds of stupid and he was hoping that he didn't have to change his pants either. Perhaps he really should visit this patient...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Sorry again for the late update (Although readers from my other stories would die from shock if I updated as much as I did here). I did some calculating in my head and I think I might have an estimate for how many more chapters this is going to be. Although I tend to run away with myself when I write and things usually end up longer than I expected them to, so that might not be entirely accurate. _

_Anyway, I hope that you liked my creepy Belarus! I did my best to do her justice and this is just what came out. This will probably be her last major appearance too._

_In other news, SkadiPirate came out with a video for Ukraine! I was sooo happy~ Especially since if she follows this trend, it might mean that Russia will be next!~ I can't wait!_


	13. Chapter 13

House limped up to the glass sliding doors and looked into his patient's room. The Russian was still awake and was currently reading some sort of book that looked like it had been bought in the hospital's gift store. House assumed that his sister picked it up for him when she had gotten him some food.

'Smart girl,' House thought. Staying in a hospital could get damn boring, he would know since he worked in one and had been a patient several times as well.

House studied the fair features of the man, a child really, and he still couldn't believe that the man was Russian. He certainly didn't look it besides fitting the 'large and tall' stereotype. After all purple wasn't exactly a common eye color anywhere. House shrugged. Who was he to say what a Russian should look like?

House finally opened the door and walked inside.  
000000  
Russia was reading a semi-interesting, but bland novel that Katyusha had picked up for him when he heard his door slide open.

When Russia looked up to see who was visiting him, he expected it to be one of the doctors to tell him the non-existent results of the test, but he was surprised to see a stranger walk in. He narrowed his eyes at the man and took in his appearance. He was obviously in his late forties, but despite that he still wore a vintage t-shirt, jeans, and running sneakers. The wrinkled blazer thrown on top of the outfit didn't make him look much more professional.

He could be considered handsome, Russia supposed, but the pain lines marking his face made it apparent that this man was probably not the happiest person to be around. This was probably the reason for the cane; Russia looked dispassionately at the obviously lame leg. However, the man moved around easily enough.

"Who are you?" Russia asked tersely in a voice that demanded an answer.

The stranger ignored him for the most part and used his cane to hook the stool from the corner and drag it to Russia's bedside. Russia's eyes narrowed and he shut his book, not caring much about losing his place.

"Well?" Russia asked, still waiting for his answer.

The man sighed as he sat down and finally looked at Russia. He was a little unnerved when the laser blue eyes settled on him, but he knew that he hadn't shown it physically. Russia figured the man wasn't going to answer him if he pushed it so he sat, matching his stare, and waiting for the man to begin.

Meanwhile, House was conducting his own close up analyzation of the man before him. He certainly didn't act like the kind of person that his underlings had made him picture in his head. This really didn't look like the kind of guy that would be afraid of *anyone*, let alone a knife wielding little sister and the first thing that popped into his head wasn't exactly 'innocent virgin'. 'Cold-blooded killer' fit rather nicely on the other hand.

The pale violet eyes stared him down coldly; his face looked like it had been set in stone for all that his face moved. House raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Ivan Braginski?" House asked, although he already knew the answer. He just wanted to mess with him a bit.

"Da," Russia answered, his face still quite emotionless. What was this man planning...?

"I'm Dr. House," House finally told him.

The intensity of Russia's gaze increased as he studied the man in front of him with renewed interest. So this was the elusive doctor? He didn't look like much on the surface, but Russia knew quite well that appearances weren't everything.

"I just got a visit from your sister," House told his patient as he began picking at the dirt under his fingernails. He noted that Ivan blanched and grimaced at the mention of his younger sibling.

"Oh? What did Natasha...do?" Russia asked carefully.

"Not much," House said nonchalantly while shrugging. "She just threatened me with a knife and declared her undying love for you. I also think she wants to marry you. I'd watch that, if I were you."

Russia now looked vaguely nauseous and gripped his stomach as he made a low 'uughhhh' noise. House smirked at the sudden change in demeanor.

"She didn't," Russia groaned.

"Well, the undying love part, yes she did mention that. But I took a guess at the marriage thing. She didn't say anything, but it was kind of obvious."

Russia simply groaned again.

"I wish she'd stop doing that," Russia admitted.

"How long has she been doing it?" House asked, curiosity getting the better of him as per usual.

"Almost as long as I can remember," Russia told him. "She used to be sweet when we were younger, but it...changed as we grew older."

"Right," House said. He should probably stop poking at this beehive. At least the 'love' wasn't returned in a way that House would have to make some phone calls to the psychiatric wing. Perhaps he should anyway though. The mental trauma from this had to be *killer*.

"Well, we got back your MRIs," House continued pleasantly.

Russia stopped groaning and looked at the doctor.

"And?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," House admitted. "At least, there's nothing wrong with your brain or your heart. Both are perfectly normal for your average 20 year old."

Russia nodded, this was what he had expected after all.

"That is good, da?" Russia asked.

"It's a little weird to tell you the truth," House told him. "But that's not what I'm interested in."

Russia raised an eyebrow as the doctor pulled out what he assumed was a folded MRI scan from one of his pockets. House unfolded it and held it up to the light.

"Ignore the fold lines and look here," House said as he pointed to what looked like the right of Russia's chest. Russia squinted at it and shrugged.

"What about it?" he asked.

"If you look here, and in other places," House said as he pointed to other places on the scan. "There's scar tissue. At first I wasn't too concerned with it, but your medical file was just faxed to me."

Russia glanced at the doctor and shrugged at him as if to say 'so what?'. House sighed.

"These wounds are obviously from some kind of weapon. Old school bullet wounds, before they got all fancy, I'd say," House said. "I wouldn't have recognized them if I hadn't treated some World War veterans once or twice. Plus, your medical files don't say anything about bullet wounds or a war record. Care to explain?"

Russia stilled as he looked again at the scans. The doctor was a little too smart, to be honest, but it seemed like there wasn't much the nation could do about it now. Russia looked again at where the doctor had said the old scar was and realized that it was the bullet wound that he had gotten from the revolution.

Russia shuddered as he thought of that day and the years following it.

"Yoo-hoo?"

So much suffering in the past century, Russia mused. The tightening in his chest was becoming a familiar companion to him. If he had known that the death of the Romanov's was going to give birth to a government that was a thousand times more terrible perhaps he would have done something to prevent their deaths.

"Helllooo? Anybody home?"

If he had known Stalin was going to be coming and ...all those deaths...Russia shuddered again. Millions and millions of people...

"Oh my God!"

Russia blinked as he looked at the pale face of the doctor in front of him.

"What?" Russia asked as he leaned towards the doctor. He paused though when he felt something warm fall into his lap.

Russia looked down at the bloody stain streaking down the front of his shirt and the lump that was currently resting on his left thigh.

"Oh," Russia said and he took off his scarf. He then pulled his right arm through his sleeve so that he could grab the still pulsing organ.

House looked on in horror when the arm pulled itself out to reveal a still beating heart.

"Whoops!" Russia said with a blush as he undid the tie that held up the top of his gown. He pulled the garment down so that it revealed the gaping whole in the left side of his chest and House blanched as he tried to push himself away from the bloody scene.

"This will just take a second," Russia told him. He looked a little embarrassed.

Russia turned the heart so that it was in the right position and shoved it into the hole. House looked on in morbid fascination as the body seemed to accept the heart. Russia pushed his ribs back down and soon enough the skin started to regrow over the area.

"Sorry about that!" Russia said as he untied the rest of the gown. No sense to continue wearing the dirtied thing, now was there?

"W-What are you?" House stuttered as he continued to look at the man in horror. Nothing *human* would be able to survive such a thing.

"Hm?" Russia hummed in question as he looked at the doctor and then at his chest. "Ah, perhaps it's better if I tell you..."

"Tell me what?" House demanded, once again his curiosity was getting the better of him. One day, House was sure that it would be the death of him.

"This happens every once in a while," Russia admitted with a shrug. He pulled the gown off of him and used it to wipe some of the blood.

"How often is once in a while?" House asked, still in shock.

"Oh, I'd say about..." Russia stopped cleaning up for a second to think. "Every 10 to 20 years or so? This is actually very unusual, it doesn't usually happen again so fast, but maybe that's because it didn't fall out the first time."

House nodded, the shock obviously hadn't worn off yet.

"Do you want me to get you a towel?" House asked. Russia smiled and nodded, handing him the bloodied gown to throw away.

"A wet one. And a new smock thing, please," Russia requested. House simply nodded as he got up.

As House discarded the gown and went to gather the towel and a clean garment, he pondered what he had just witnessed and what he had been told. Was such a thing really possible? Maybe this was really just one of his vivid dreams again... House discarded that idea. He hadn't been shot and he hadn't taken any drugs, besides his usual. But how...

House finally hobbled back to the bed and handed his 'patient' the things he had asked for. House thought some more as Russia cleaned himself up and redressed himself. How...?

"You didn't answer my question," House finally said as he watched Ivan tie the back of his gown.

Russia picked up his head and looked at the doctor with a questioning eyebrow.

"What question?" Russia asked as he finished tying up the back and finally rewrapped his beloved scarf around his neck.

"What are you?" House asked, his face stern.

"Ah," Russia grunted as he leaned back and looked at House.

It was a little too late to continue passing himself off as a normal human, Russia figured. But should he really tell him the truth? That was the real question.

"I'm not human," Russia admitted. "And I'm a lot older than twenty..."

"And your sisters?" House asked.

Russia shrugged and let him come to his own conclusions about them. It wasn't his business to reveal their secrets.

"Why did you let yourself be taken into the hospital then?" House asked, pushing for answers.

"I truly did pass out," Russia said. "And when I got here, it was a lot better than having to work, so I decided to stay."

House blinked at the simple explanation.

"What? You like it here?" House asked incredulously.

"Da, is warm," Russia said as he petted his heating blankets. House raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He had to be dreaming...

"So are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep evading the question?" House asked, annoyed at the vagueness of the... being in front of him.

Russia cocked his head and gave the doctor a curious look.

"You are smart, da?" Russia said. "There are enough clues for you to figure it out. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

House sighed in frustration as he glared at the smiling *thing* in front of him.

"But I want to know..." House muttered under his breath. Russia ignored him.

"I'll be checking myself out tomorrow," Russia said as he fingered the fringe of his scarf. "I've stayed for too long already anyway. I'll give you until tomorrow at noon to figure it out. I'll tell you if you're right."

Russia grinned at the doctor who was still glaring at him. House was sure that the epitome of evil was sitting in front of him. House spitefully thought that it would make sense that he was Russian, if he was all things evil. He blamed it on all the propaganda he grew up with in the army bases during the cold war, but who knew that they'd be right?

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hope you liked the update! Sorry for posting all these new fics and not updating here~ -.-' _

_I should be done here soon though, as you can probably tell. I'd give it 2 or 3 more chapters._


	14. Chapter 14

When Chase walked into the office the next morning at nine, he was shocked to see the light on in House's office.

'Maybe he forgot to turn it off when he left last night?' Chase thought as he opened the door to shut the light.

Chase got the shock of his life when he was met with the sight of an exhausted looking House sleeping in his armchair with his legs propped up on the footrest. Chase felt his mouth drop and for a moment or two the only thing he could do was stare at his sleeping boss with incredulity.

Finally, Chase caught of flicker of movement in his peripheral vision that jump started him into action. Foreman and Chase were walking down the hallway and as they walked up the office door, Chase ran to open it.

"Guys," Chase whispered loudly to them.

Both Foreman and Cameron looked at him as if he had just come into the office wearing a tutu while declaring his undying love for all things American.

"Uh, what?" Foreman humored him as he set his briefcase and his coffee down on the conference table. Cameron followed suit.

"House is in his office," Chase told them, his voice still in a whisper.

This had gotten the other two's attention and Foreman immediately stretched his neck to look at House's desk.

"No, he's not," Foreman whispered back.

"He's sleeping!" Chase insisted, pointing in the general direction of the armchair.

Both Cameron and Foreman exchanged a look with each other and they all walked quietly up to the glass door to look inside.

"Woah," Cameron said as they spied on their boss. "He was here all night? I wonder why?"

"I know, right?" Chase said. "Our patients not even dying or anything."

"Who the hell knows what goes on in his head," Foreman said shrugging indifferently.

"Sooo..." Cameron started. "Who wants to wake him up?"

This time it was Chase and Foreman turn to exchange a knowing look and the two of them rushed back to the conference table.

"Cowards!" she whispered/yelled at them.

Foreman ignored her, but Chase simply shrugged.

"You like him," Chase explained to her in his 'I'm so logical' tone of voice. "Therefore, you should be the one to do it."

"Yeah, besides, you're the one who suggested it in the first place," Foreman said with a chuckle. "Just don't complain if you get burned by the sleeping dragon."

Cameron huffed at the two of them and quietly opened the door. Cameron tip-toed her way over to House and carefully poked him in the shoulder.

"House," she whispered.

When he only grunted, she poked him in the shoulder again except harder.

"House!"

House grunted and lifted his head up. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his brain and looked up to see his sole female duckling. He squinted at her and looked out the window to see daylight.

"What time is it?" he asked as he moved his feet of the arm chair so that he could sit up and rub at his sleep filled eyes.

"It's nine in the morning," Cameron told him softly.

House picked his head up to squint at her again and sighed. He picked at his day old clothes.

"I'm going to change into my spare clothes. Go make coffee," House told her and for once Cameron didn't complain.

00000000000000

When House walked back into his office wearing fresh clothes he blinked when he saw the extra occupant sitting in one of the conference room chairs.

"Who are you?" House asked as he made his way towards the coffee machine to pour himself a cup.

"U-um," he heard a whispery voice stutter.

House turned his head to look at the man sitting in the chair nearest to the door. He was young looking, late teens to early twenties, with bright blonde, wavy hair that had one stubborn curl sticking out from the top. His eyes (were they purple too?) were framed by a pair of old fashioned gold specs and he was wearing a rather bland looking brown suit.

All in all, House labeled him as 'uninteresting', although he had a feeling that there was more to him than met the eye. It was just a feeling though. House interrupted the man from another whispery stuttering fit and simply addressed his minions.

"Who's he?"

Cameron gave him a disgusted look and patted the man on the back. House rolled his eyes and gagged on the inside.

'Spare me the sympathy parade, Mother Theresa' is what he wanted to say, but he'd knew that he'd never get an answer out of her otherwise and neither Foreman nor Chase looked interested enough in the proceedings to humor him. Instead he nodded his head at Cameron, encouraging her to answer him. He leaned back against the counter, sipping his coffee, as he studied the shy looking man.

"This is Matthew," Cameron said as if she was introducing House to a twelve year old. It looked like this guy picked up on that too if his twitching eyebrow was any source of indication.

"Oh?" House said mockingly. "Matthew who?"

'Matthew' twitched again after this statement, curiously enough, but he sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Matthew Williams," he told House, his voice a little louder this time.

"That's nice, but what are you doing here?" House asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm the representative for Canada," he explained. "I'm here to pick up Ivan."

"Well, the Canada thing explains a lot," House said to rile him up a bit.

It worked a little bit, but not too well. He was harder to annoy than Wilson on a good day which House found fairly impressive, but ultimately the man still came off as boring as a bunch of rocks.

"So you're friends with our boy Ivan?" House asked.

Williams shrugged and twiddled his thumbs a bit.

"Kind of. We play hockey together every once in a while and we've known each other for a long time."

"Spend a lot of time in the tundra do yo-" House cut himself off as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Although his underlings looked startled when House had abruptly stopped talking, House ignored them and looked at the man before him with a new sense of realization. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Uhh, Dr. House?" the boy asked meekly, not used this much attention being focused on him, especially from someone so...intense (America didn't count).

"You've known him for a long time?" House asked his eyes not leaving the other for a second.

"Uh, yeah?" Matthew answered tentatively.

"Come into my office," House ordered as he ignored his ducklings that were still asking him what was going on.

House closed the door behind Matthew and closed the blinds so that the other three wouldn't be able to spy on the two of them. He then gestured for Matthew to sit in the chair opposite his desk, which he did, and House settled down into his own chair and took another sip of coffee.

"I had a little chat with Ivan last night," House got straight to the point. The other twitched a bit at this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," House continued. "I found out that he wasn't human when his heart popped out of his chest and he popped it back in and said 'whoops'."

This time Matthew choked on his spit and looked at House with large 'deer-caught-in-the-headlight' eyes.

"uh, really? Wow, that's-uh, that's something," Matthew stuttered.

"He also implied that he's a hell of a lot older then he seems to be and something tells me that you are too. Care to enlighten me a little?" House asked as he took another sip. He had this intimidation thing down.

Matthew stopped stuttering and looked at his incredulously.

"Enlighten you?" Matthew asked.

House gave him an annoyed look. So much for quick answers.

"Yeah, enlighten."

"Well, I can't do that," he told him, looking his most authoritative since House had first seen him. It wasn't much though.

"Why not?" House _didn't_ whine at the blonde.

"Well, I can't. I mean you have to-"

"What? Figure it out for myself? Yeah, Ivan already told me that," House scoffed.

"Do all you weirdos work for that World summit thing too? I've already met a bunch of you now. You, Ivan, the Ukraine chick, that psycho Belarus chick, the ditzy Spanish guy, the loud Italian, the-" yet again House cut himself off.

"How old are you?" House asked him suddenly.

Matthew looked startled by the sudden inquiry.

"W-what?"

"I already know that you're older than you look, probably older than I look. Can't you tell me how old you are? When's your birthday?"

"Well, my birthday is July 1st, but-"

"Canada Day?" House asked.

Matthew blinked at him in surprise.

"Um, y-yeah. How did you-"

"How old are you? C'mon," House urged him as he leaned over his desk to stare at him.

Canada was unnerved by the man's piercing eyes. They were bluer than America's (which Canaada had thought was impossible) and yet again he felt his resolve wilting in the face of the man's intense stare. He really wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"I guess, around 5-400 years, give or take," Canada mumbled, hiding his eyes.

House looked like Christmas had come early and Santa had gotten him a bunch of hookers wearing vicoden underwear.

"Would that be 500-ish as in when Jacques Cartier first explored Canada for France or more 400-ish as in when Samuel de Champlain arrived in 1603 and established the first permanent settlements like Port Royal and Quebec City?" House asked like he was reciting from a textbook.

Canada's mouth flopped up and down uselessly as he stared at the man in front of him. Why were all of Alfred's citizens so annoying?

"Um..."

"Am I right?" House's eyes were brighter than ever and Canada could barely stand to look at them.

"The second one I guess," Canada mumbled.

"Shit!" House exclaimed as he set his coffee down on his desk, a huge smile on his face. "You're Canada! Or something like that! It adds up!"

House spun in his chair while Canada looked rather depressed. Arthur was going to yell at him, he just knew it. Whenever he actually *wanted* to be invisible, it never worked.

"Um, yeah..."

House looked at the blonde in front of him again.

"That's means Ivan is Russia right? And his 'older sister' is the Ukraine. Which makes sense when you think about it since Kiev was first founded by the Russ waaay before they founded Moscow," House rambled gleefully.

Canada groaned and let his head thump down onto the desk.

"Oh My God! I have so many 'In Russia' jokes I want to tell," House commented wistfully. "It'll have twice as much impact now."

Canada shuddered as he stared with amazement at the fearless man. Any other would never even dream about making that kind of joke to Russia, but here this man was planning it! It was probably because he was American...

"How about this one? In America, you destroy life," House went on. "In Soviet Russia, life destroys you."

House laughed, but Canada stared at the man in horror.

"Are you crazy? Or do you just _want_ a lead pipe to the head," Canada asked rather dryly.

"I'm joking," House said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Go check out your Russia and tell him I figured it out."

Canada was a little shocked when he was dismissed with the wave of a hand. When was this guy going to act _normal_?

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Canada asked him sternly. House snorted.

"Do you really think anyone will believe me? They only trust my medical opinion around here," House retorted. "Pretty much everyone thinks I'm nuts, this would only prove it."

Canada raised an eyebrow, but sighed in relief. He got the feeling that he was telling the truth. He could certainly see what their reasoning might be for thinking of him like that anyway.

"Well... bye then," Canada waved at him as he left from House's office to go to Russia's room. Russia had specifically asked him to come get him BEFORE visiting hours officially started. Canada had experience with crazy siblings so he didn't question why.

House watched the young man (well, young _looking_ man) leave and he shook his head again. He was just too good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Yay! Just one more chapter to go! I'm so happy~ I hope House was ok in this scene. He strikes me as the guy who would know that kind of random crap so I hope it sounded alright. _

_Don't worry though, you'll get to see Russia one last time before the end~ Maybe some others too~_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm totally going to use 'Matvey' for Matthew when Russia is referring to him. I think it's hilarious and I've seen it so many times now in fics that I actually like that's it's becoming my head canon._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Russia sighed as he finally was able to put on his own clothes. Although staying in the hospital wasn't that bad, the clothes that they gave you were a little annoying. Even if he could see the practical uses of such a thing if one was sick...and they were still ugly.

Russia hummed happily as he pulled on his boots and laced them. When Matvey had told him that Dr. House had figured it out, he had been a little shocked, but not entirely surprised. After all, the man really was too smart for his own good.

After he finished dressing and making sure that he had everything with him, he decided that he would go visit House. The man really was interesting. Perhaps he would even say goodbye to the other three doctors. They had been nice and attentive to him (and had saved him from his sister), so he figured that deserved some kind of thank-you. Maybe he would even send them sunflowers...

000000000

"Wait? You're letting him leave?" Foreman asked, staring at his boss in disbelief.

Cameron and Chase were doing the same, but they let Foreman antagonize House. He seemed to enjoy doing it.

"Why not?" House said as he poured himself another cup of coffee, the first one was already long gone.

"Why not?" Foreman repeated. "The man's heart almost fell out!"

"We never saw it happen," House said. He hadn't mentioned the night before to any of them. "Nothing new is happening with the case and besides the temperature thing, the guy is perfectly healthy. Anyway, I got his medical files last night and they said that the temperature thing was normal."

"Wait," Chase said. "The temperature thing is _normal_?"

House shrugged.

"Why are you just letting this go?" Cameron asked suspiciously. "It's only been a day. Usually you'd be pestering Cuddy or Wilson so that you could do something illegal to the guy or you'd have us breaking and entering into someone's house. Why are you being so calm about this?"

The three looked at him for answers. House sighed and figured he might as well do what he did best to get himself out of this mess. Lie.

"When I went to go visit him last night, I decided to look at the wound and when I looked there was no mark over his heart," House told them. His underlings blinked in confusion.

"Wait- what?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah," House said, inwardly rolling his eyes at them. "Apparently, the whole thing had been a set up so that he could get out of work for a few days. I guess he hates his job more than the average joe."

"How would he get past the EMTs?" Cameron asked, still confused. "Or Wilson?"

"The EMTs are idiots and once they found out his temperature was so low; they spent the majority of their time trying to get his body temp up. And Wilson is an _oncologist_. His specialty is doing lymph node checks, feeling up boobs, and pulling plugs. What the hell does he know about cardiology?"

"You don't have to know a lot about cardiology to know when someone's chest is split open," Foreman retorted.

"Yeah, but if you're Jimmy, you'd trustingly leave everything in the hands of the EMTs so that you could shower after your jog/ambulance ride so that you could bring a new case to your best friend," House said.

The three sighed because they knew that House was right, like always. Foreman still didn't look happy, but he picked up his pile of medical journals and started reading to cool down.

House smugly sipped his coffee as reviewed his kickass day so far. He'd discovered an age-old international secret, showed his minions were their place was (again), and he'd yet to encounter Cuddy, who was probably still planning to get him to do some more clinic hours. Life was good.

However, all four of them looked up when they heard a gentle knock on the door of their office. They looked, dumbfounded, to see Ivan waving at them sheepishly.

"Oh, hello," Russia greeted them, a smile on his face.

"Ivan!" Cameron exclaimed looking at the bundled up Russian.

All of them felt like sweating when they saw what he was wearing. How many people can walk around in gloves, a scarf, and an overcoat in the middle of an early-spring heat wave?

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left," Russia said, a blush on his cheeks. "I also wanted to congratulate you, Dr. House. On figuring it all out. You must have given Matvey a real shock."

House simply smirked and took another gulp of coffee.

"You mean Matthew was in on it too?" Cameron asked, shocked that someone so sweet looking could play such a reckless joke.

Russia stared at her, a little confused, but he shrugged and figured Dr. House had told his team _something_. Although he wasn't sure what it was. If any of them decided to betray him, he could always have them killed.

"Da," Russia answered, the bright smile never leaving his face.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time though," Russia said, looking a little embarrassed. It was true though. He couldn't _really_ be sick unless his economy plummeted or unless someone started World War Three in the middle of his land.

"It's alright, Ivan," Chase told him with a smile. "Chances are we would've been doing nothing yesterday anyway, so really you were doing us a favor by keeping us busy."

"He's right. No harm done," Foreman said, visibly calmer than before. "It was nice meeting you and good luck with your sisters."

Russia's smile tightened and he shivered, but he nodded politely. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped and turned to House again.

"Ah! Before I forget," Russia said. "The man that you called on the phone. His name was Jones, da? Alfred F. Jones?"

House thought for a second and nodded.

"Yeah...?"

Russia smile seemed darker suddenly. Chase swore he could see the same dark aura behind him that his younger sister had.

"And he told you Natasha's phone number, da?" Russia asked, his voice lower and rougher than his normal light-hearted tone.

"Uh, yeah," House said, slightly nervous about the sudden shift in the atmosphere. He also remembered the dark bruises on Wilson's wrist suddenly.

"Good," he said, his eyes were cold, but he blinked and looked at room of doctors with renewed embarrassment.

Russia gave a light chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, who's Jones?" House asked curiously.

His three ducklings snapped their heads to look at House. Was this man crazy?

"Oh," Russia said, remembering that House would get what he was talking about if he told him. "Jones is the representative for America. He's the one that wanted to have the meeting here."

Russia scowled slightly at this.

Meanwhile, House choked on his coffee. That guy on the phone had been his _country_? And he had been the asshole that was causing all these traffic jams? House groaned and rubbed at his head. Maybe he should move to England. He'd always wanted to be British as a kid...

"Seriously?" Chase asked.

"Why the hell did he think that was a good idea?" Foreman demanded.

"Wouldn't it have been better to have it in New York?" Cameron added, less angry than the others, but still annoyed. "Why have it here when we're entirely unprepared for it?"

Russia looked thoughtful as he stared at them, grinning.

"Well," Russia began. "He wanted to show off his favorite hospital that showcased his best doctors."

The four only stared back at him and, for once, not one of them could think of something to say.

"Are you...," Chase began. "Are you implying that this mess is taking place _here_...because of us?"

"Da," Russia replied happily at the stricken looks he was getting.

"Fuuuuuck," House said. He knew he shouldn't have said that before about this being a good day. The only thing that could make it worse was...

"House!"

'Think of the witch and she will come,' House thought as he made a face.

Russia made room for a pretty lady to storm into the room and he watched as she began to yell at Dr. House. He chuckled and waved goodbye to the younger doctors. The three waved back and quickly turned their attention back to their bosses so that they'd be able to make bets on how long House could escape from clinic duty this time.

000000000000

"You let him go?" Wilson asked incredulously.

House rolled his eyes as he hobbled into his friend's office and threw himself onto the couch.

"Guy's fine. Checked himself out this morning with a friend," House said.

"The guy's heart was falling out!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah, I've already had this conversation with my team," House said as he leaned back and started twirling his cane like a baton.

"Like I said, the guy is fine. If you want the full story, go ask my minions," House continued.

Wilson still didn't look very happy, but he let it go seeing that it looked like House was still tired after the fight that he had with Cuddy this morning.

"So I guess you'd better get started on your clinic hours then, huh?" Wilson asked, a little smugly.

House sighed and gave Wilson a glare. House hefted himself up with his cane and made his way towards the door.

"Way to be a spoilsport, Jimmy. At least some of his do our real jobs. Stop doing paperwork and go save lives," House said.

"I'm an oncologist, remember?" Wilson asked with an eyebrow raised. He was already familiar with their little joke. House smiled and scoffed playfully.

"Well then go read to sick bald kids," House told him.

Wilson rolled his eyes and told him to get down to the clinic before Cuddy went on a hunt to find him again. House's answer was to chuckle evilly and slam the door.

00000000000

"Okay," House said, looking at one of the charts he had picked up. "Raivis Galante? You and your brothers, Toris Lorinaitis and Eduard von Bock, go to room four."

House picked his head up to see a young boy shaking with his hands up to rub his neck. House winced when he saw the nasty looking bruises there. What psycho had done *that*?

One of the other brothers, the one with glasses, was holding the trembling boy and leading him carefully to the door. The last one looked troubled as he watched over the other two, but he gave Dr. House a warm smile.

"Hi, we're sorry to trouble you," he said sweetly.

House raised an eyebrow at the overly polite man, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to snark at him.

"Who assaulted your brother?" House asked instead.

He immediately resumed his troubled look and looked at his brothers nervously.

"Um, well," he began. "It's someone we've known for a while. She just gets a little over excited is all."

House's brow furrowed in confusion. Who strangles people when they get excited?

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Natasha Arlovskaya, would it?" House asked jokingly, thinking of the only female he had met that would do something like that.

"How did you know?" Toris asked in amazement, much to House's shock and horror.

'Crap,' House thought. 'I just can't get away from these people...'

"Lucky guess," he replied.

The End.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Well, that's it. Sorry for those of you who aren't that happy with the ending, but I've had this planned out for a while. I'm also sorry for those who wanted to see House meet America! Maybe I'll write a bonus chapter this weekend~  
(I'll write it sooner if I get lots and lots of reviews :3)__  
Thanks for reading!~_


	16. Bonus Chapter

_Ahhh, the long anticipated bonus chapter~ Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it~_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the United States of America, was just a little embarrassed. Only a little though. Unfortunately, due to a series of completely unpredictable circumstances, he had ended up with several sore spots on his body that were surely going to bruise (they looked like they'd be pretty nasty too).

However, what currently concerned him the most was the dubious looking angle that his right arm that his arm had..._accidentally_...twisted into. America's face darkened as he thought of the _accident_ (accident his hamburger!) and then at the exasperated nation beside him.

Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, wanted to bang his head on the nearest hard surface. Repeatedly.

He knew that his current state was a far cry from his former glory, but _why_ was he degraded to babysitting nations like the idiot next to him. England glanced over at America who was sulking and pouting like the man-child he was.

England sighed as he thought of the day before when this whole mess had started. It had been the beginning of their annual world summit (nothing special except for the ungodly amounts of traffic due to the location) and all was relatively peaceful. Until America had called him (and...Canada?) into his office. England sighed as he remembered how it had all begun.

"You did what!"

Surprisingly this hadn't been England yelling like he usually was. It had been the other nation (y'know, the one that looks a bit like France, but more like America?) that had blown up when he had heard that Russia was in the hospital and that America had given the doctor Belarus' phone number.

"What's the big deal, Mattie?" America whined to his doppelganger.

'That's right,' England thought. 'Matthew...Wilkins? No, that's not it…'

"What's the big deal? I know that you and Russia don't like each other-"

"Understatement of the century," England muttered under his breath. But he was ignored by the other two. (oh, the irony...)

"But that doesn't mean that you should send _Belarus_ there. Not only are you terrorizing Russia, but what about the other people in the hospital? And what about the fact that we're _nations_, Alfred? You have realized that it _is _a bit of a secret, haven't you? Don't you ever _think_?"

At this point, America was slowly caving in on himself as Canada continued his tirade on the 'faults of Alfred' (which was admittedly numerous), but England felt that perhaps they should make their way to the first meeting of the week and not risk Germany's wrath for being over three hours late.

"Matthew!" England called out to the enraged Canadian.

Apparently not used to people calling him out by name, Canada stopped in shock and America looked grateful as he curled up into the fetal position on the floor.

"You can rant at him later. Right now, we have to go to the meeting."

"But-" Canada began to protest and at the sound of his voice America began to whimper again.

"Yes, I know, Alfred did something stupid, but Belarus can't go anywhere until after the meeting and chances are we won't get out until late. By then there should at least be fewer witnesses in the hospital."

With this in mind, Canada sighed and nodded his acceptance of England's reasoning and he walked out the door, not bothering to glance at the mess that he had left behind.

England raised an eyebrow (a scary sight) and looked down at America on the floor who looked less terrorized at the moment and more depressed. England rolled his eyes at his ex-colony.

"This is your own fault you know," England told the uncharacteristically silent nation as he dragged him out the door by the elbow. "You know you shouldn't have done that. Besides what just happened-" America whimpered again. "-you must know that Russia will know it was you once he gets out of the hospital."

America finally stopped whimpering and almost started to look like his normal self again at this comment.

"I'm not afraid of that commie!" America loudly proclaimed. The other nations that were in the hallway ignored him, used to his random shouting by now. England scoffed.

"Well, besides the fact that he hasn't been communist for nearly two _decades_-"

"Hearsay," America dismissed. England ignored him.

"the Cold War is over! You need to learn to get along with nations that you are no longer at war with! We're in a new era and-"

"What? You mean like how you and France are totally peaceful and loving towards each other?" America smirked at him. England went red from embarrassment and started to sputter.

"T-that's-! That's not the point! It's different!" England protested.

America chuckled and pulled his elbow from his friend's grasp, now completely recovered.

"Well then, what is the point?" America taunted him with a knowing grin.

"It's just different!" England insisted as his mind boiled with rage as he thought of the frog. "We've nearly millennia of war between the two of us under our belts. You aren't even half of a millennia in age!"

"Whatever, old timer. And anyway, how's he going to figure out it was me?" America said haughtily as he opened the door up for the two of them.

"Famous last words," England muttered as they walked into the conference room.

000 000 000 000 000 000

As it turned out, England was more or less right (about Russia finding out at least) and when Canada had walked in with the smiling Russian, many had cleared the premises when they realized he was wearing _that_ smile.

Anyone that hadn't thought it necessary to run away (brave fools) were privy to the sounds of yelling, breaking furniture, and a distinctive 'KolKolKol' that was coming out of America's office. England found that he had involuntarily taken up the role of peacemaker once again (if only his pirate self could see him now...) and once Russia made his way out of the room with a satisfied smirk, a little roughed up himself, England looked into the danger zone and sighed once he saw the grimacing America's busted arm.

After much protesting from America, sending notification to Germany (Spain and Romano were just at the hospital yesterday, damnit! Now you're going too?), and getting Cana-...Canama? to take notes for them, finally the two made their way to the hospital that America was so proud of in order to get his arm looked at.

England had insisted that they go to the emergency room (Your arm is broken! You don't have a bloody cold!), but America was being stubborn and had insisted that it wasn't serious enough to take up the emergency room's time that could be used for people who actually needed it. England had sighed at the younger nation's sense of morality (although he was kind of right; they were immortal after all...) and in the end he had agreed to take America to the free clinic rather than the emergency room.

Why was he doing this again?

England sighed again as he looked over at his... what was America to him again? Younger brother? Son? Friend? England didn't even want to know anymore.

He was startled when America all of a sudden perked up in his seat. England followed his line of vision and he perked up as well when he saw who it was.

"Lithuania!" both England and America called out cheerfully.

The nation in question jumped and turned his head when he heard his name being called. When Lithuania saw the two English speaking nations he smiled brightly and said a quick word to the grungy looking doctor that was looking at the three of them curiously as a bandaged up Latvia and an overprotective Estonia stood off to the side.

"Alfred! Arthur!" Lithuania called back and the two flushed when they realized they had called out Toris' nation name rather than his human one. A quick look though revealed that none of the American's around them had noticed anything out of the ordinary. England, for once, thanked God for America's terrible geography skills.

"Toris!" England said as he gave the other nation a friendly pat on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Lithuania blushed and looked back at his two brothers.

"Well, umm...Belarus was...uhhh, and Raivis...we would have gone yesterday, but-" Lithuania cut himself off as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

England and America nodded knowingly as they thought of the scarily psychotic Slavic nation.

"Right, he'll be okay then?" England said conversationally as he looked over at the other two Baltics. Lithuania nodded.

"Oh, he'll be fine. But why are you two here? Are you okay America?" he asked with concern as he focused in on America's arm and studied him carefully.

"I'm fine!" America waved his left hand dismissively. "It's just a scratch. Nothing to be too worried over."

England gave America a sharp look. His injury certainly wasn't _nothing_, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset Lithuania needlessly. Especially if it concerned Russia.

"Are you sure?" Lithuania continued as he tried to get a better look at the arm that was out of its sleeve and hanging on the inside of America's leather jacket.

"Yeah!" America said cheerfully, not a hint of pain in his face. "You guys should get back to the meeting if you're done here, shouldn't you? Germany's already kind of pissed."

This led Lithuania from the topic of America's injured arm (or, rather, how it got that way) and he visibly began to fret over troubling Mr. Germany.

"I hope you feel better!" Lithuania called as he collected his brothers and left the clinic.

The two of them waved as they left and both were relieved that they were able to avoid explaining why they were here exactly. No reason to give them any more reasons to fear Russia.

"You two!" a voice called out and made them turn their heads sharply towards the noise.

America and England recognized the doctor as the one who had treated the Baltics.

"Us?" America asked while pointing at himself and then England with his good hand.

"Who else?" the scruffy man said as he rolled his eyes and picked up his cane. "Into room three."

The two nations looked at each other, shrugged, and decided to follow after the grumpy looking man.

000000000000000

House couldn't believe it when he had met _more_ nations. Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, more precisely.

He had assured the three (who looked like they were about to keel over from a collective panic attack) that he had already promised not to tell anyone about the big secret. Treating the shivering little boy (that was probably ten times House's age) was easy enough and he sent them on their way more or less traumitized state than they had arrived in. Which was a better state than most House's patients left in after being treated.

House was startled, however, to find that _even more_ nations were here if the two calling out 'Lithuania' were any indication. He looked curiously over at his two future victims (already decided on when he realized what they probably were) and tried to figure out which countries they were.

House had quickly realized that most of the countries didn't really look like someone from their country stereotypically would. Perhaps it became an impossibility after a certain point, House mused. After all, Europe was just a muddle of different appearances. Besides the loose rule that the farther north you are, the lighter you are, and the farther south, the darker you are; there wasn't really a distinct 'look' assigned to any one country. Especially now that immigration was a lot more common.

Therefore, looking at he bushy-browed, light haired, green eyed, and relatively short nation told him nothing about who he was. He was too far away to hear his voice properly, but most of the nations seemed to be nearly accent-less anyway. House figured that it came with time.

The one next to him, however... he had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were covered, but not obscured by delicate gold frames. House looked at this one curiously. He was obviously younger than the man next to him, but he was at least a few inches taller. There wasn't anything particularly special about him, but...he couldn't shake off this feeling... it was strange...

House had never felt this particular _draw_ to a person before. Not even when he had first met Wilson. The boy even reminded House of Wilson if he really thought about it. Both of them looked like goody-goody, golden boys if he was being honest.

House quickly asked for their file and called for them to meet him in room three.

000000000000000

"So, who beat you up?" House began as he sat down on his stool.

"Hey!" the injured blonde yelled with indignation. "Who said I was beat up?"

House raised an eyebrow as he looked him once over. His companion simply rolled his eyes and leaned against one of the counters, crossing his arms as he prepared himself for some ridiculous scene.

"You're kidding?" House asked incredulously. "You look like you got into a fight with a baseball bat and lost."

The boy flushed as he realized that his arm _was_ in a make-shift sling and that he probably did have at least one or two bruises covering his face.

"Well," he continued regardless. "Who said I lost?"

"You're the one in the hospital aren't you?" House snapped back.

"That doesn't mean anything!" he protested, pointing at the doctor accusingly as if it helped his argument somehow.

"Unless the other guy's in the morgue, then yeah, it kinda does," House begged to differ, but he decided to move on before this got ridiculous, even by _his_ standards. "Anyway, what's your name, kid?"

"Alfred F. Jones!" he shouted gladly, not even peeved by the abrupt shift in conversation.

House had a bad feeling as he looked at the energetic teenager in front of him. Surely this wasn't...

"And, uh... are you an American citizen?" House asked carefully.

Alfred (F. Jones) blinked and gave him a wide smile.

"Yeah, totally!"

The grumpy looking blonde scoffed, but otherwise remained quiet. House, in the meantime, groaned in his head.

'This doesn't mean anything,' House thought franticly. 'It's possible that he's just some kid that works with these guys.'

"Out of curiosity," House said carefully as he eyed the injured boy in front of him. "Are you involved with that World summit thing that's going on this week?"

Alfred blinked as he looked at the man curiously.

"Yeah, how did you know?" America narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

This, too, caught England's attention and he looked curiously at the doctor.

"Well, it seems that I've been treating a lot of you guys," House admitted. "The three guys that just left, some Spanish guy was here yesterday, and all of yesterday until this morning I was treating your Russian representative."

At this, England and America looked startled and they studied the man in front of them even more closely. For the first time, America actually bothered to read the name tag that was pinned to the doctor's blazer.

"You're Dr. House!" America cried as he looked at the man in front of him with renewed excitement.

"Uh, yeah," House said, dreading where this was headed, but he knew better than to doubt his gut feelings. "Let me guess. You're America."

America looked startled when the doctor called him by his nation name, but this time the shock quickly melted away into anger.

"Did the commie tell you this?" America asked, his voice accusing, although not at the man in front of him.

"No," House scoffed. "He wouldn't tell me even when his heart fell out right in front of me."

America and England winced as they thought back to their first encounter with Russia's _condition_.

"How did you find out then?" England spoke for the first time. House looked at the other man sharply when he heard the distinct British accent.

"And who are you?" House asked. "Wait, let me guess...England?"

England's eyes widened, but they quickly narrowed again as he looked at the offensive man before him.

"Yes, I am," England answered imperiously. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Fine," House rolled his eyes, though he was smirking in satisfaction at having guessed it. Again. "I figured it out on my own."

House shrugged as he said this and the two looked at him skeptically and he gave an exaggerated sigh before he decided to elaborate.

"When the heart thing came up, it was pretty obvious that he wasn't human," House began. "I also kind of figured out he was a bit older than the average human. Then that, coupled with the fact that his friend, Canada-"

'Who?' America and England thought for a second.

"showed up and I realized that all these 'young' people were also involved with same conference and, y'know, other little stuff," House finished lamely. He couldn't really describe it properly. It really was more of a feeling than anything else.

"Oh. Right...anyway, this is so cool!" America gushed.

House blinked in surprise as he looked at the starry-eyed teenager in front of him. He had honestly never gotten this sort of reaction when people who knew of him met him for the first time.

"Uh, okay, whatever," House said. "Let's take a look at your arm."

America looked as if he had forgotten why he was there for a second, but he nodded and with the help of England and House, he managed to get his arm out of the arm of his dress shirt.

House stared unabashedly at the gruesomely disfigured arm in front of him and looked at the idiot in front of him that was still smiling happily.

'Whatever he's on, I want some,' House thought enviously as he gently poked and prodded the arm in front of him.

"Why the hell didn't you go to the ER?" House asked incredulously as he examined the oddly shaped arm in front of him.

"That's what I said," England muttered.

"It's not that bad!" America insisted.

"Are you insane?" House demanded when his country continued to smile like a fool. "This isn't even a clean break!"

"I've had worse!" America protested, the smile turning into a slight frown.

"My God!" House said. "Has the Bush administration rotted your brain? This is as bad of a break as you can get! It'd only be worse if there was blood gushing out!"

"There's barely any blood!" America continued to argue. But he was losing badly. Too bad he hadn't noticed.

"There's bits of bone sticking out!" House exclaimed, pointing to the place where bits of bones sticking out of America's forearm.

"Well...," America couldn't really think of anything to say to that. It was true after all, and when parts of your body that are supposed to be _in_ your body are sticking out, you know it's bad.

"So...uhhh, what do we do?" America asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his good hand.

"We're getting your retarded ass down to radiology so that _someone else_ can figure out how to fix this mess," House growled as he picked up his phone.

"Wait! Aren't you going to be my doctor?" America whined as his eyes widened and shined bright with crocodile tears.

"No," House said shortly.

House ignored the puppy dog eyes being aimed in his direction as he quickly scheduled an appointment for his nation.

"Now, you!" House pointed to the startled England, who was also becoming a victim of the puppy dog eyes. "Get him down there and make sure Dr. Varmer treats him. She's the only non-idiot in orthopedics."

England nodded dumbly as he shoved the glum looking America out the door. House caught his elbow before he could completely walk out however and England stared at him. He could feel himself getting nervous as House gave him a serious look.

"It's not too late to apply for citizenship to England is it?" House asked.

He said this with a completely straight face, his voice low and serious as well, and England had no idea what to say.

"Uh..."

"Iggy! What's taking you so long!"

"Pardon me, but I must be going now!" England exclaimed as he dodged that bullet.

America would never forgive him if he took one of his most prized citizens away from him.

The End

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_LOL, I hope everyone liked this! I wasn't really sure what to do for a bit, but like usual this just came out of my head-theater. It's pretty long isn't it? Tell me what you think! :D_

_(Oh, and do you think I should do other countries too? I kind of feel like I've been neglecting France in this... Australia too, now that I think of it. That would have been funny with Chase, lol. Perhaps I should take that one reviewer's suggestion and create a different storyline for other 'bonus chapters'...hmm...maybe after I take a long break =.=)_


End file.
